The phantom gamer
by Funnybombninja
Summary: The third one in the Krystal phantom series Krystal is on an adventure to find the missing clones and get rid of them. First stop litwicks arcade.
1. To the arcade

Disclaimer. I do not own Danny phantom or wreck it Ralph. They are really good though.

Hello. I'm back and writing the next book of my series.  
Krystal phantom  
Time error  
The phantom gamer  
That's the order of the books. Read them in order. Else you won't understand. This is my first crossfic in this series.

"Krystal. We're leaving. Get up." I shot straight up and shocked my mom. I usually never get up this easily. "You seem excited. Of course were leaving for collage and your going to check up on the other clones." I nodded. She walked outside of my tent and I followed. My clothes were slightly crumpled. But that was it. I melted the tent and grabbed my backpack. I went to the front yard and saw Jazz's car full of mom and dads luggage. Mom and dad gave each of us a hug. Us meaning grandma grandpa Dani Rose and me. I saw a tiny flash of blue and felt that Stripes was on top of the car laying down. His sister Moonlight was in the house. Mom got in the driver seat and started the car. Dad got in the passenger seat. I changed to my ghost half and took off. Mom did the same but the opposite way. I left town and headed towards the ruins of Vlad's place. I got there in record time and phased to the basement. I saw a bunch of paper in the broken safe. I grabbed one and opened it. There was a number but no name. I looked at the number. Three. Nope. I threw it away and grabbed another. Five. Yes. The next was two. No. One. No. Six. Yes. Seven. Yes. Eight. Yes. There were no papers left. I looked at number five and placed the rest in my bag. It said that Vlad placed him in a city called San Francisco. According to this his weakness was his spine. It was half melted. I placed the paper in my bag and took off going close to the speed of sound. I would reach it in a few minutes. But then I would need to eat or pass out. After ten minutes I saw it in the distance. I reached it and slowed down. My stomach growled. I saw a fast food place and flew down behind it. I changed to a human and and stepped inside. I went up to the counter and ordered a salad. I got it and ate it. Not as good as moms but still filling. I then went outside the store and went behind it to change. I changed and took off. I stopped a hundred feet above the highest building and turned on my mind reading power. After about twenty minutes I found the mind I was looking for. "No one will ever find me. First ill take control of this game. What's it called. Oh yea. Hero's duty. Then after I take care of this game ill take control of all this arcade. Litwicks arcade is a stupid name. A better one will be deaths arcade." I turned it off and dived for the city. I stopped in a alley and changed. I walked out of it and walked up to a cop. I asked "do you know where litwicks arcade is?" He turned and said "shouldn't you be in school. Just because today is the last day of school doesn't mean that you can skip." I said "I'm not from around here. I just moved. From Las Vegas." He nodded and said "ok. The arcade is over there. See this street. Follow it down two blocks and you'll see it."I nodded and thanked him. I ran down the street till I saw a small building called 'litwick's arcade.' I walked over to it. It was open. A few adults were playing the games. I walked around to the back of it and changed. I went invisible and phased inside. A bunch of games were on. One was called "sugar rush". I thought to myself. 'Ok. He's in a game. Before I try to get him let me see if I can. I'll try with this game.' I went up to it and phased through it. Nope. This time when I tried to phase through it I turned tangible. I felt like I was being sucked into it but more gently. I saw tons of trees made of candy canes? And suckers and other sweets. Oh my goodness. Pink was everywhere. I turned and looked for a exit but there was none. I'll figure it out. I saw people racing in go carts. I saw a huge castle also. I took off for it. When I got to it I slowed down and landed on the white road. I walked up to the huge doors. I knocked on one. Boom. Boom. Boom. Then the door opened. "Welcome to the sugar rush castle. How may I help you." Came a slow bored voice. I looked down. A small green ball was standing there. "Um. Are you a ghost." He said "no. Can I help you." I said "um. Can I speak to the owner of this castle. And it's obviously not you." He nodded and said "president Vanellope Von schweets isn't here at the moment. She's racing. But you can wait here." He then lead me inside. The main corridor was huge but at least not pink. I saw a place where a car could sit up ahead. I sat on the floor. After a few minutes I decided to take a nap. After all going as fast as I did was very tiring. I laid down and fell asleep. "Is it alive?" "I don't think so." I opened my eyes and yawned. I saw a small girl in a blue hoodie and black hair with pieces of candy in it. I also saw a huge man maybe nine feet tall. He had huge hands. I realized that my backpack was gone. I said "is president Vanellope here yet." The small girl said "I'm right here. What do you want who are you and what game are you from? And what where you doing?" She said "I raised an eyebrow and said "sleeping." She said "well the doctor said that you had no heartbeat. Who are you and what game did you come from?" I said "my name is Krystal. Krystal Phantom. Check my heartbeat right now." She yelled "doctor." A short doughnut walked in and pulled out a candy stethoscope. He pressed it against my chest and listened for a second. Then he exclaimed "no heartbeat." The girl Vanellope said "what game are you from Krystal." I said "I'm not from a game. I'm from the real world." She jumped and said "impossibe right Ralph." The huge guy Ralph said "how. Tell me." I said "well check this out. Tap me." He did. "Solid right. Now hit me as hard as you can." I said. He said "your solid but I'm not going to hit you." I rolled my eyes and sighed. Then I said "your not going to hurt me. Only maybe you're self. Probably not though." He shook his head. I said "hit me. Go ahead. Hit me. I'm not getting any younger." He back up. Then I said "Vanellope have a go at me." She nodded and then pulled her arm back. I went intangible. She went to hit me and fell through me. I said "hi." She stood and told the doctor to leave. After he left she had all the people in the castle leave except Ralph. After they left she said "how did you do that. Can you teach me. Ralph try it." Ralph got up and poked at me. His finger went through me. Then he pulled his arm back and tried to punch me. His arm went through me. I was having fun. He kept trying to hit me. Every time he failed. Finally he gave up. I turned to Vanellope and said "now try to touch me." She tapped me and jumped back when she touched actual flesh. Or ectoplasm. "Wow. How do you do that." She asked. I said "well I'm a ghost. I've got many more powers too. You know that your impossible to not like." And I rubbed my hand through her hair. A piece of candy fell out of her hair. She said "show me. Please. Please." I laughed and said "fine. I'll do as many as I can. But we need a place were no one ever goes. A huge outdoor place." She jumped up and said "yes. Follow me." She jumped in a cart and Ralph got on the back. I was sure it was going to break but it didn't. Hmm. She said "climb on." I shook my head and said "I'll follow. Don't worry about losing me. In fact that cart better be super fast." She said "fine. Follow us." She took off. I jumped in the air and flew above her. Ralph looked around and said "maybe we should slow down. I don't see her." I yelled. "Speed up. This is slow." They looked up. Then Vanellope looked at the road in front of her and the cart sped up. I did the same. I flew downward till I was next to Ralph. "Hi." I said. He replied with a "um hi." I slowed down to be behind the cart and followed them for about twenty minutes. Then she yelled "here."I stopped and the cart did too. I landed and they got off the cart and walked over to me. I said "if you want me to show you my power then stand over there." I pointed to a bunch of gumdrops. Then I said "I hope that your not too fond of this part of forest." Then I blasted the candy cane tree in font of me. It fell down smoking where it was blasted. I said "Ralph. Chuck something at me." He picked up a jawbreaker and threw it at me. I made. A ghost shield and it bounced off. Right back at Ralph. He dived back behind the gumdrop. I sucked in air like there was no tomorrow. Then let it out. A good portion of forest was blasted back. I stopped and then made a lifelike sculpture of Vanellope and Ralph riding the cart out of crystal. It raced around the area. Then it melted. I turned invisible and walked up behind them. "You know this is really fun." I said. I turned visible and then cloned myself. The clone ran around for a sec till I absorbed it again. Then I jumped in Ralph and said in my voice "hello." Then I jumped out and started to fly at high speed. Not very fast but faster than her cart. Then I landed and spoke in their minds. "Hi." They jumped and said "wow." I said "we'll that's most of them. The rest either I can't remember or you can't see. Or it'll make me pass out. I'm already tired. That stuff can take a bit out of me." Vanellope said "let's go back to the castle. Ralph. Can you get Felix and Calhoun." He nodded. They jumped on their cart and took off. I followed them. They raced up a rainbow and into a room with a train. I turned invisible and stopped. They stopped and Ralph jumped of the cart and onto the train. Vanellope said "you here?" I turned visible in front of her. She jumped and said "hey. I have an idea. When they get here scare them. Turn invisible." I nodded and turned invisible. Then intangible. I heard a few voices and the train pulled up. Ralph got out and then a short person stepped off. Then a tall girl stepped out. I could tell that the short guy and the tall girl were in love. The short one I took to be Felix. So the tall one had to be Calhoun. I floated behind them I turned visible and said "boo." They jumped and Calhoun pulled out a gun and tried to shoot me. The bullets went through me. She tried to hit me. Failed. I said "Vanellope I don't think that she realizes that she can't hit me." As she kept trying to kill me. After a few seconds she stopped and said "what are you." I then said "ghost. Does no one know what a ghost is?" They had confused looks on their faces. I shrugged. Then said "um. I'm trying to find a game called hero's duty. Anyone know where it is." Then Calhoun said "yea what's it to you." I said "well if you must know I have to find and destroy someone in that game. He's trying to take over the arcade." Then Calhoun said "let's see him try. Follow me to Hero's duty." She hopped on the train. The rest of them did the same. Calhoun said "you coming?" I nodded and said "yea. Not in the train though. Not very fast." Vanellope said "let's go." The door shut and the train took off. Not fast at all. I slowly flew in front of it. Then we reached the end of the tracks. They got out and walked out a door. I flew after them. They stepped into a huge room. I gasped. I flew to the top of it. It was huge. I then flew back down. I hovered above their heads. A bunch of people and thing were staring at me. I turned invisible. Most of them gasped. I sighed. They stepped into a different tunnel. A black train waited. I said "now this seems better. No pink. Black." Calhoun said "you like black?" While Vanellope said "what's wrong with pink?" I said "well I'm goth for one thing. Goths love black." "Oh." They said. They got on the train. I followed it. This one was a little faster. We got into a large room that was colored red from lights. A bunch of guns were hanging on one wall. Then I heard a loud "attention. The arcade will open in five minutes." Everyone except Calhoun raced to the train. Calhoun grabbed a gun and said "get out of sight." I turned invisible. "Do not get eaten." She said. I said "don't worry." I floated behind her. Then a bunch of guys walked in with guns. Then a loud voice said "quarter alert. Quarter alert. Get to start positions." The guys stood to attention. Calhoun said "ok. I'm going to say this once. Fear is a four letter word ladies. If you want to go pee-pee in your big boy slacks then keep it to yourself. It's make your mama proud time." Then someone said "first person shooter coming through." A robot with a television screen and a small camera rolled to the front of the crowd with a gun. Calhoun said "we are humanity's last hope. Mission? Destroy all cy-bugs. You ready rookie? Lets find out." The door opened and they stormed out. I flew out invisible and intangible. I shot cy-bug after cy-bug. They kept coming. Then I tried something. I went up to one and overshadowed it. Sweet. I flew up to another cy-bug and attacked it. Nice. I kept attacking the bugs. I landed behind Calhoun and killed the bug that was about to eat her. She turned and I waved at her. She raised her gun and was about to shoot me but I launched myself over her and ate another bug. One bit my head and I jumped out of this one and into another. I ate a few and the people reached the tower. The door opened and a few thousand bugs flew out. I attacked one after another. Then I heard a loud "game over." Then a bright light went into the clouds. All the other bugs flew toward it. I turned away and waved. Then I jumped out of the bug. I was still invisible. And intangible. The bug I had take control of flew into the light. Hmm. The people walked back towards the start position. I flew down to Calhoun and said "I'm going to explore." Then I took off. I turned my mind reading power on. After a few seconds I heard the right thought. "If this is the lab then there's the beacon activator. If I disable that then the bugs won't stop. They'll keep respawning. They won't be able to kill them all." I flew into the tower and saw something moving around in the tower. It looked like Danny. It was the clone. It was messing with a box. It opened and showed a bunch of wires. He went to cut one then a bunch of crystal blew him away from it. He stood and turned to face me. "Ah. A clone. This arcade is mine." He blasted me with some ecto blasts. I covered the box in a thick bit of crystal. Then I focused on him. I heard blasting outside. I blasted him and dodged the one he shot at me. I stood up and got blasted back. He protected his back well. I shot him and he hit the wall. I went to blast him again went he got up and blasted me. Then the eggs laying all over glowed green and they hatched. I blasted a bunch of them. Then I got blasted by him I stood and the door opened. Guns blared. Bullets whisked past us. I blasted him in the chest. He blasted me again. I stood up again. I was running out of energy. I blasted him into the wall and I heard a crack. It was his back. He stood and took off flying. I jumped up and chased after him. He left the game and went into the station. He blasted me back into a tunnel and I lost sight of him. But he flew back into the game we just came out of. I raced after him. We got into the tower and he blasted me into a wall. The edges of my vision began to darken. I blasted him and he spun. I blasted his spine and heard a loud crack and then he dissolved. A clone. He was still running around. The blue ring appeared at my waist. I fought to keep it there but I didn't have enough energy. The ring separated and began to turn me human. It did. I saw Calhoun round the corner and see me. She groaned and said "marcowski pick her up and take her to the start position." Then I blacked out.


	2. Revealed

I opened my eyes in a small red room. I saw Calhoun and Felix sitting on a couch talking about me. Not human me. Ghost me. How I was cool. I sat up and said "hi guys." They jumped and Calhoun said "who are you." I said "Krystal Fenton. Or Phantom." Then Felix said "Phantom. What do you mean Phantom?" I yawned and then changed. They gasped. I said "hi. I'm still me." Calhoun said "how. But. No way." I said. "Yes way. How about we all get together in a secret room and I'll spill my secrets." They opened the door and we walked to the train. This time I got on. Felix asked me "why aren't you flying?" I said "I'm tired and starving. Passing out doesn't really give me energy." They nodded. We got to the station and we walked out. We went to the sugar rush train and got on. We got off the train and I made a tiger. I got on and rode him next to Calhoun and Felix. Calhoun said "your to tired to fly yet you can make one of those." I said "trust me this takes near no energy." She nodded. We got to the castle and I melted the tiger. Felix opened the door and we walked in. Ralph was hanging from the ceiling. He was grabbing a chandelier. Vanellope was on the chandelier taunting him until she saw us. Or me. She kind of like flashed blue and teleported to the floor. I blinked and said "what. I've been trying to do that for a while now." She said "you've been trying to glitch." Then I replied "no teleporting. It takes a lot of energy and skill. By the way is there a place to eat. I'm starving. And exhausted." Then Calhoun said "show them." I rolled my eyes and said "I am. I am." I then changed to a human. I said "ok. I'm only half ghost. Half human. Is there a place to talk in secret and grab something to eat. Then Vanellope said "follow me." She walked to the back of the castle and up a staircase. We followed. We got into a small room and she shut a door and said "ok." And she pulled a gummy burger of a self. She gave it to me and I started my tale  
Time skip. One hour later.  
I finished up and said "ok. There. Now is there a place I can sleep." They said nothing. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Wow." Vanellope said. I walked around the room. One by one they sat back. Then Vanellope ran over to me and jumped on me. I fell over and said "ok. Ok. Can I stand." She got off and ran around me. I said "Is there somewhere that I can sleep?" Vanellope said "yes." And took off down the stairs. I changed and flew down after her. She ran into a room with a small bed. I said "thanks." I changed and said "do you know where my backpack is?" She nodded and ran off. I sat on the bed and then she ran back in. She gave me my bag and I opened it and said "a little privacy please. Then you can come back in." She left and shut the door. I changed into my pjs and said "you can come in." She ran in and ran around. I sighed and said "okay. Enough. I'm tired." She stopped and sat down. Then she said "I can't believe that I'm meeting a superhero." I sighed and said "I'm no superhero. I just help out and now I'm hunting down other clones." I sat down on the bed and she said "I think that your a superhero." I sighed but had a smile on my face. I heard a "the arcade will open in five minutes. Please report to your games." She said "I have to go. See you later." She took off. I laid down and fell asleep. I woke up and since no one was here I changed into regular clothes. Then I changed into a ghost and flew out of the castle. I saw people racing. There was Vanellope in the lead. I raced over to the forest and dived into the trees. I flew at high speed weaving through the trees. I began to slow down and then I landed. I walked behind the stands and walked around it. I sat down on the dirt and watched the rest of the race. Vanellope finished in first. Then a pink car then before I could see who was third I got blasted by an ecto ray. I turned to face my attacker. It was the other clone. I shot a ecto ray at him and he dodged. I stood up and shot again. This time it hit him on the shoulder. He blasted me and I didn't have time to dodge so it hit me square on the chest. I groaned and shot him a again. It hit him in the let making him collapse. I walked over to him and since he was on his back I blasted his face. He started to scoot backwards away from me. I let him. He stood up and started to fly away. I chased him all the way out of sugar rush and into a different game. Not sure what one. I stopped. Then I flew back. I had time. I got there as a new race began. I decided to explore the arcade. I flew to the station and looked around. I saw a bunch of different tunnels which means a bunch of different games. I saw a few people walking around. I flew down to an empty bench. I sat down on it and watched people walk around. After a few minutes I got bored and flew back to sugar rush. Once there I flew to the room that Vanellope left for me. I picked my bag up and phased through the wall. I flew over to a gumdrop and phased to the center. I placed my bag in the center and let it turn tangible. I placed a crystal coating over it. Then I left to explore sugar rush. I flew around until I saw a factory. I flew to the door and phased in. I walked to a door and phased in it. I walked into a empty circle room. The only thing in it was a small red button. I stood on the button as it was on the floor. Then a bunch of pictures of different cars and a few words above them. They all said the same thing. Pick me. I looked at them. Then I saw a low red and white cart caught my eyes. I walked over and pressed it. Then a loud voice said "welcome to the bakery. Lets bake a cart. You have one minutes to win it. Go." As the curtain rose. I walked over to a pedestal with a wheel on it. The voice said "mixing. Put the ingredients in the bowl and throw away the trash." And a tilting platform lit up. Trash began to spill out of one while ingredients out the other. I flew over to it and shot the trash into the can and pushed the ingredients in the bowl. After a few seconds the bowl moved and I followed. It poured into a baking sheet. It moved into a huge oven. The loud voice said "baking. Hold the perfect temperature." I saw a pump and I flew over to it and pushed it down. The temperature in the oven rose and leveled above the line that said "just right." I pulled it up and it sank. I pushed it down and it leveled at "just right." Then the cart moved out and rolled along the conveyer belt. The voice said "decorating." I flew over to the tubes hanging on the wall and pressed the one that held tires. A wheel popped out. I pressed it three more times it placed the wheels in place and I flew up to one filled with black icing. I held the button down and black icing fell onto the car. Then it rolled to a blue box. I flew to the door of it and the voice said "congratulations. You won. Here's your cart." And the door opened and the cart rolled out. It was low black and shiny. "Nice." I dropped in it and felt the soft seat. I pressed a button and the car roared to life. I moved the lever next to me down a slot and then pressed the gas. It rolled forward. I pressed it down all the way and it jumped forward going slow. Maybe thirty miles an hour. I would have Vanellope teach me how to drive. I knew a little. But not very much. I turned the steering wheel and turned the car to the door. It opened before I got there. I pressed the gas. The car moved toward the castle. After an hour I got to the gumdrop my bag as in. I phased in halfway and dragged my bag out. I placed it on the cart and secured it with crystal. I jumped in and drove to the wall. I made it intangible and drove through the wall. I parked it in the room that Vanellope was letting me use. I turned it tangible and turned it off. I got put nd changed to human. I laid down on the bed and sighed. My stomach growled. Great. I got up and changed. I flew through the wall and through the tunnel and train track to the huge station. I looked around the station. I saw a bunch of tunnels. I saw labels above them. One read 'Pac-Man'. I flew into it. I turned invisible and looked it a huge screen in the air. Empty. No noise came from this game. I flew through the maze till I reached a bunch of cherries. I turned them invisible and took off with them. I flew into the game 'sugar rush' again. I landed in my room and turned visible. I changed into my human form. Then I placed one cherry on the bed and took the other one and slowly ate it. Good and sweet but juice ran all over. I would need to change. I finished it and threw the pit in a can. I took my now sticky and wet clothes off and laid them on the table. I would see if Vanellope could get someone to wash these. I put on clothes that was similar but no purple. I pulled them on and sat down. I placed a finger on it. A thin layer of crystal spread from it and covered it. I then placed it on a small chocolate table. I looked at the door. I yawned and then laid down for a nap. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	3. The anniversary

"Krystal. Why do you have a cart in your room?" I opened my eyes and yawned. I felt a bit more energized but not much. Not that I was tired before. I said "well I found this bakery and made it. By the way you think that you could each me how to drive?" She nodded. I heard something all of a sudden. I turned. It was coming from my bag. I opened it and pulled out my phone. That's where it went. Mom was calling. I answered. "Hi mom. How's collage?" Vanellope had a confused look on her face. She opened her mouth to say something when it was covered by a ton of crystal. She blinked and tried to pry it off. She failed. Se sat down and mom said "good not that we have been at collage for long. We got there and unpacked everything and the began to patrol the city. Well until Danny got mobbed by phan-girls as soon as he landed. Well anyways how are you?" I said "good. I found clone number five. In an arcade called litwicks arcade. He is trying to take it over. Kind of like Technus. I'm currently in a game call "sugar rush." Mom then said "ok. I just called Dani and Rose. They said to call them. By the way jazz is just been accepted into Dartmouth. She is excited to say the least. When you call them and they put jazz on turn the volume down. Well here comes Danny." Then dad said "hi. How are you doing? I'm god by the way minus a few bruises. I was transforming when a bunch of phan-girls found me. Your mom was no help. All she did was watch and laugh. The city we're in is pretty bi" "I will have you pelt ghost child." Then dad said "got to go. Bye." Then he hung up. I let go of Vanellope and removed the phone from my ear. Then Vanellope said "what's that?" I said "it's my cell phone. So I can call other people that have a phone." She nodded and said "can I have one?" I sat down and sighed. I raised my hand and made one. It was simple and easy to use. I said "ok. See this button here? It's for calling someone. Right now you can only call me. Later I might make some other people some." She nodded and put it in her jacket pocket. I heard a loud crash and Ralph yell "oops." I looked down and shook my head. I looked up and saw Ralph open the door. He was wearing a tuxedo. He said "aren't you forgetting Felix's and Calhoun's anniversary." She smacked her head and ran off. A few minutes later she ran back in wearing a dress. She was carrying a pink dress. I said "no way am I ever wearing that." She said "well you have to go. In a dress." I nodded and then a bunch of black crystal started downwards from my shoulder making a dress the same as the pink one but black. She opened her mouth then closed it. She yelled "sour bill. Can you put this back in my closet." He appeared and took the dress and left. I felt my pocket vibrate while I heard my ringtone. "He gonna catch them all cause he Danny Phantom. Danny Ph-". I answered. "Hello." Then I heard dani and rose say "hi Krystal." then Dani said "How are you doing?" I said "fine. Found clone five. Other than that not much. I have made a few new friends." Rose said "nice. But where are you?" Then I said "in San Francisco. In a arcade called litwicks arcade. In the game sugar rush. Getting ready to go to an anniversary." Dani said "ok. Call us later. K?" "K." I replied. I hung up and placed it in my pocket. Then on a second thought I pulled it out and turned the volume off. I left the vibration at full. Then I put it in my pocket. I said "ready." Vanellope turned and ran for the cart. I changed into my ghostly half and followed them in the air. The dress had disappeared. I followed them to the tunnel. They got off of the cart and into the train. I flew above it. When they got to the station they ran out of the train and to the game Fix it Felix. Hmm. I flew after them. They got in a bunch of cart like a roller coster and rode it into the game. There was a very tall building and next to it was a bunch of apartments a small shack and a huge and I mean huge pile of bricks. I followed them up to the building and into the elevator. I then turned human. The dress was back. The elevator stopped at the penthouse and the doors opened. We walked into the penthouse. A bunch of people were walking around talking. It wasn't hard to find Calhoun. I waved to her. She waved back. I walked over to the back of the room and sat down on a chair I made. I watched everyone talk and I heard a few booms. I saw fireworks outside. Of course. I leaned back and then the room got silent. Then everyone including me said "happy anniversary Felix and Calhoun." Then a few people rolled a cake into the room. It was Felix and Calhoun next to each others holding hands. They cut it and slapped some on each others faces and laughed. I looked out the window. I thought 'this is nice. One can almost forget...' I sighed and smiled. Then the talking resumed. Mostly congrats to them. Father a few minutes I heard something. I turned and said "what?" Then a short guy in a blue coat said "what game are you from. And what's with the color. It's a nice lively party. Not a funeral." I ignored him. He repeated himself. Then Ralph said "Gene leave her alone." Then Gene said "not until I find out were she's from. And why she's wearing a black dress. She can talk. I heard her yell earlier." I turned towards him and said "none of your business. Now is it?" He said "yes it is. Or else you can leave." I smiled and glared at him. He took a step back. I let my eyes flash green. He backed up another step then said "leave." Ralph and them were on the opposite side of the room. I said "make me." He took a breath and said "fine." He waved over a few other people. They were pretty tall. Gene said "these guys are from mortal combat and owe me a favor. Get her out. Now." They reached over to grab me and their arms passed through mine. They gasped. I smiled and said "care to try again." They tried again and couldn't grab me. I faked a yawn. Then I saw clone five fly past the building. I jumped up and made the chair dissolve as I race towards the windows. I opened one and heard gene say "hey I just wanted to know where your from. You don't have to jump out the window." I jumped out anyways. I changed and took off. I turned tangible and shot a ecto-blast at him. It hit his leg and he gasped. He turned and saw me. He took off even faster. I followed close behind him. He reached the tunnel and I followed him. He tried to shoot me but I easily dodged them. I smiled and shot him. It hit him and he fell to the ground. He was lying on his stomach. I raised my hand to blast him in the spine when he flipped over and blasted me with a bunch of ecto-rays. I tried to dodge but most of them still hit me. I fell and turned invisible. I managed to turn and land a few feet away from where I was going to land. He ran over and started to blast around. I didn't have the energy to turn intangible. Just invisible. He blasted a foot away and I got worried. I made a crystal me a few feet away and made it get up and run. He chased after it. I made it run into a tunnel that was closed. Then I made it disappear. Then I felt myself change into human and the invisibility wear off. Then I passed out. I opened my eyes in a dark room. I stood up and saw no doorknob. But the outline of a door was there. I changed to my ghost half and phased through it. I flew out of the game and back into Fix it Felix. The party was still going. I landed and changed I walked up the the elevator and pressed the call button. After a few minutes the doors opened. I got in and pressed the penthouse button. The doors closed and rose. It got to the penthouse and the doors opened. I walked into the penthouse and sat down in the same spot but this time invisible and intangible.  
Time skip. Two hours seventeen minutes.  
After a while the party began to disparate. I saw Vanellope walking towards the door. I followed. It was impossible not to like her. Even if she's annoying. I got in the elevator and became visible and tangible. Calhoun was the only other person in the elevator. She jumped a little causing her head to hit the top of it. But she was fine. The elevator stopped at the lobby and we got out. We walked to the train type thing and rode it to the station. There Calhoun walked over to her game and Vanellope and me went to Vanellope's game. One one the train I changed to ghost and let the dress disappear. We rode it to the tunnel and got off. Vanellope got in her cart and took off. I followed in the air. When we got to the castle she drove though a small door to what I'm guessing is her room. I went to mine. I changed into human and got into my pjs. Then I heard the familiar "the arcade will open in five minutes. Please report to your games." I laid down and fell into a not so peaceful sleep. In my nightmare I was being chased by Vlad my powers didn't work and no one was around. After running for a while Vlad finally caught up to me. He raised his hand to blast me but it never happened. Something got him first. A bright light from the sky blasted him and then the ground opened up under his feet. He fell into the hole and it closed up. The light grew much brighter and then disappeared. But it left a outline of the person. I couldn't tell who it was but suddenly it felt like the world revolved around him. The world didn't seem to be as dark. Then I woke up. I cried at first but grew a little happier as I remembered the ending. Who was it. It couldn't be The Lord because remember I died once before and I felt him a little but this was different. It felt right somehow. Whoever this was made me feel like I was someone. Not just another clone a crazy old fruit loop made trying to get the perfect half ghost half human son. I wanted no needed to figure out who this was. I then shook my head. Whoever this is can wait till I find all the clones. I saw that Vanellope was racing still and I decided to have a nap for the remainder of the day.

i have a slight problem. I don't know how to get a poll on this site up. Please help


	4. Not much

I woke up to the loud "the arcade is closed." I yawned and got up. I changed out of them into my last clean shirt and pants. I laced up my boots and walked over to the cart I had. I looked at it and then turned away. I looked out the window and saw Vanellope throw a coin on a red circle. It threw it up and into the huge cup on top the other racers did the same. The screen by it portrayed the names of everyone. I changed into my ghostly half and phased through the wall. I turned invisible and flew over to them. They all got their coins in the cup and then jumped in their carts. There was a loud "go."and they took off. I followed them for a bit before I got blasted from the side. I turned and blasted the other clone back. I dodged the blast he shot at me and sucked in air like it was disappearing. Then I blew it back out at him. He tried to fly out of range but he still got hit. He went down somewhere near a bunch of trees and vines. I flew down their but couldn't find him. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned and saw him flying towards me at a very fast speed ready to blast me. I dived for the ground and phased into it. I heard the ground above me getting blasted and I took that as a sign to move. I flew about a hundred yards away before phasing out of the ground. I shot a few blasts at him. They hit him but not on his back. His stomach instead. He fell onto the ground and looked at me. He raised his hand and shot at me. I easily dodged them an shot a few back at him. He barely dodged and took off into the air. I followed him out of this game and into another shooting him the whole time. I saw a stage and a bunch of tall guy that were extremely buff standing around. I turned intangible and phased through them. I turned tangible and shot him again. Missed by a hair. He turned and raced towards me and well startled me. I rolled to the side to dodge him and he rocketed past. I turned and tried to follow him. I got halfway to the door when someone grabbed me by the neck. It was one of the guys in here. I didn't want to talk to anyone so I phased through his grip and flew off. I exited the game and didn't see him. I turned around and looked back into the tunnel and saw the train coming. I turned invisible and took off. I flew into sugar rush and to the castle. I saw that no one was here so I flew over to the track. I saw the racers getting close to the finish line with Vanellope in the lead. Once they passed the line the board which I had realized was a screen to the real world changed to show nine pictures of nine different racers. I flew up to Vanellope invisible and said in a deep creepy echoing voice while slowly becoming visible "your time has come young one." She jumped and glitched about a hundred feet in the air while everyone else passed out. I became fully visible and began to laugh in my normal voice. Then Vanellope glitched herself back down to here and said "that's not very funny." I replied "it is. Just a little." She frowned and turned around. I then heard "I am Technus. Master of all things electronic and beeping." I sighed and turned towards said ghost. He was terrorizing everyone. Except me. And Vanellope. I flew behind him and said "boo."he flew up in the air and said "you cannot beat me. I am Technus mas-" that's as far as he got because I opened a portal to the ghost zone and tackled him into it. I flew out of it and closed it behind me. I saw a large guy in a orange shirt walking towards the castle. I flew down to Vanellope and said "we should get to the castle. Your large friend is coming to see you." She said "wow. Who was that. You were amazing. Your like a superhero." I sighed and picked her up and dropped her in her cart. Then I picked the cart up and said "I'm no superhero. I just help out were I'm at." She looked at me and said "whatever." I shook my head and took off for the castle. I got there in seconds and dropped her in the main room as Ralph opened the door. Vanellope jumped out of her cart and ran over to him. I flew into my room and grabbed my clothes then I went back to the main hall and then I said "I'll be back later." Then I opened a portal to Fenton Works and jumped in. I heard a couple gasps and I closed the portal. I saw a clock on the wall and read it. It read 10:00PM. So it was 8:00 in San Francisco. The arcade closed around 7:30PM San Francisco time. I changed and walked to the laundry room. I put my clothes in the washer and poured some soap in. I started it and then walked into the living room. I sat on the couch and made my laptop pulled out my phone. I had three texts and no missed calls. The texts said the same thing but from different people. Call me. I put it on the table and opened the laptop. I opened up doom and made sure the volume was off. After a few minutes of being killed by the same person over and over I logged off. I saw that the laundry was still going so I raised my right arm and hit the fast forward button on my watch. I watched as time started to move faster. I hit play then pause and hit fast forward. Instead of everything moving fast everything began to move slowly. Except me of course. I moved at my regular speed. I hit rewind and everything began to move slowly backwards. A exact duplicate exited me and walked backwards to we're I was. It wasn't me doing this. I hit play and the fast forward. After a few seconds I hit play. The washer was done. I pulled everything out and stuffed them in the dryer. I emptied the lint trap and pressed start. I hit fast forward on my watch and waited. After around a minute the dryer stopped. I hit play and grabbed everything. I then made a portal back to sugar rush and jumped in. I closed it and saw that Vanellope was talking to Ralph at the throne. I made myself along with my clothes invisible. Then I changed and made a duplicate. The duplicate flew over to them and got behind Ralph. She turned visible and yelled "boo."Ralph turned and punched my duplicate in the chest. Hard. I flinched. I could feel the affects of that but just barely. It still hurt. Ralph saw the duplicate laying on the ground with her chest crushed and said "sorry. I'm so sorry." While Vanellope started to cry. I turned visible and absorbed the duplicate. They turned. Ralph was relived and Vanellope was slightly mad. She said "that's not funny at all. Ralph could have killed you." I said "nah. I'm not that dumb. I let the duplicate do whatever. I have to put my clothes away." I walked over to my room. I put my clothes away. Then I heard Calhoun and Felix come into the castle talking. I changed into my human self and walked out. Calhoun said "we have a huge problem. The clone was in hero's duty and he messed with the wiring for the beacon. It's working but barely. The technicians are trying to fix it. The cybugs keep coming so Felix can't fix it. We need serious fire power. And I mean you Krystal. You seem to be a very good fighter." I nodded. "Fine. Lets go." I changed and flew out of the castle. They walked out and I had an idea. I said "don't move." They had a confused look on their faces. I picked them up by their arms and took off. I mumbled "maybe this wasn't the best of ideas. Oh well." I managed to get to get them to hero's duty and flew outside the base intangible. I flew to the tower and dropped them who became tangible as soon as they left my hands. I made a thick wall of crystal surrounding them and the box. I heard a "all fixed. But we have a problem. A quarter needs to turn the game on and then lose. Or beat it. But it's the middle of the night. Who will play." I had not her idea. I began to blast them and flew back to the base. Once there I made a portal to outside the game. I jumped in and then closed it. I pulled a few quarters out of my pockets and put them in the machine. It started. I ignored the intro and when the game started no one was there to greet me. The door opened and I rolled out and didn't even try to shoot. I let them kill me. Then I made another portal to inside the game. I closed it once in and flew over to the tower. There was no bugs anywhere. I melted the crystal. They stepped out and Calhoun said "good idea." I flew back to the station and was about to enter sugar rush when the clone flew out of no where and tackled me. Then what he did next shocked me. He began to tickle me. What the heck. I began to laugh against my will. I said "stop. Stop. Please." I continue to laugh. I couldn't stop. I couldn't get any of my powers to work except one but I was to distracted to figure out how it worked. He said "I knew that this would work. Now join me or else I'll destroy you while your weak" He continued to tickle me. I finally managed to focus long enough to make a crystal mouse. I ran over to him and bit him. He jumped up and the mouse dissolved. I got up and shot him. I shot him over and over but they mostly bounced off the ecto shield in front of him. I wanted to know what was with the tickling. But I had bigger problems at hand. He took off and shot me a few time. Most of them I dodged but a few hit me. No biggie. I decided not to chase him. I flew over to sugar rush and to the castle. I wasn't tired. I saw that Vanellope was trying to get Ralph to do something. It was more than obvious that she was bored. I said "well Vanellope will you teach me how to drive." She jumped and yelled "yes." I  
She ran to me and said "go get your cart." I did that by pushing it. She said "get in and start it by that button." I did. "This lever is the joystick. The farther down it goes the faster. It's a six speed. There's a reverse by moving it to the very bottom. The top is park. The long peddle is the gas. The wide one is the brake. It last one is the clutch. You press it when your shifting gears. Got that?" I nodded. "I'm guessing that you know that the wheel is the steering wheel." I nodded. "Good. Your ready to drive." She ran over to Ralph and proceeded to bug him about going to somewhere called "Tappers". I left and drove around for a while. After a while of driving I drove back to the castle. I left the cart in my room and sat on the bed. I pulled out my phone and looked at the screen. Nothing important. I yawned and laid down. I was running from something. I heard footsteps behind me. The sky was dark and storm clouds were everywhere. I turned my head and saw Vlad behind me. I tried my powers. Nothing. There was an evil laugh and a voice that was super familiar. I couldn't place it. The voice said "good. Good. Destroy her. Now." Vlad jumped for me. I tried to dodge but he still got me. He went to blast me to deaths domain when a bright light blasted down breaking apart the clouds. It struck Vlad and he dissolved. The voice yelled "what. It can't. No. Nooo nooooooo." The light slowly dissolved. It showed the stilthouse of someone. Then I woke up. I was breathing hard. I looked out the window. The racers were well racing. It was still daytime. I laid down to finish my sleep. This time I sank into a dreamless sleep.

i finally got the poll up. Now thou can pick what the next book will be go checK it out


	5. The prophecy

Warning. This chapter has a few new characters in it.  
I woke up to my phone ringing. "Hello." Then Dani said "why didn't you call us after the party?" I mentally face palmed myself. "I forgot. The clone distracted me. Soothing much happened at the party that I know of because I was gone for like an hour or so. What's up with you." Rose replied "well after getting yelled at for not letting you talk to everyone here it was near dark so we had spaghetti but jack cooked it and put some ectoplasm in it and we got a nice surprise when it came to life and attacked us. It twenty or so minutes to get untangled because we were laughing so hard. Except for jack. He was still trying to eat it." I heard a "it was tasty still. But tasted a little like cardboard." And a "put her on speaker." She must of done that because I heard jazz say like she was next to me "guess what. I got accepted into Dartmouth. Can you believe it." I said "yes I can because you well the smartest person I know and an you take it down a few notches. I just woke up." The grandma said "oh. Well we'll hang up so you can sleep." The I said "nah it's fine but I think I lost the hearing in my ear. So Dartmouth. Nice. Guess you'll be moving to right?" "Yep." I focused and the I felt the tiger Moonlight split into two. One would stay with jazz. The other with the rest of them. Then my phone rang again. I sighed and said "hold on a sec. Someone's on the other line." I switched over. "Hello." I said. Then mom said "hi." I said "one sec." And I made it where both calls were hooked together. I said "I'm here." Then dad said "hi." And Dani said "hi dad." At the same time I said "hi dad." I heard dad gasp. After a while of catching up and other things such as ghost hunting they hung up. I yawned and tried to sleep. After a while I sat up and made my laptop appear. I saw that I somehow was connected to Internet so I of course logged onto doom. I played for a while till a player named "cybot101" and a "changlingmaster5" logged on.(coughcough) They were on the same level as me. Which was level twenty five. I looked at the chat box. It was empty. That was slightly unusual. I hit tab and the player names for the entire game popped up. Ok now I was confused. There was three players names. "Deadly Crystal, cybot101, and changlingmaster5." Now that was weird. This place was usually full. Then a message appeared in the text box. "changlingmaster5: Crystal. Sense your the only one here besides us do you do you want to fight. I'll take it easy on you." I typed back "Deadly Crystal: bring it on. How about the ice rink of slow freezing death?" Then "cybot101: sure. Meet you there." I made my person race there. They raced over. I took a good look at them. Cybot101 looked like a giant blue robot. He had a pretty large sword and a few guns. Changlingmaster5 was shorter and green with a few basic guns. A single sword hung in his belt. Then I looked at myself. I was a medium sized glass looking elf looking person with a bow a rifle and a few knifes. The sword was in my hand. Mom offered to upgrade my person but I declined. I wanted to upgrade myself. I typed "Deadly Crystal: who first?" Then changlingmaster5 took a step forward. I pressed a key and my person crouched. He ran over to me and swung his sword. I jumped above it and put the sword away for a knife. I made the person bring the knife down as I fell. As a result changlingmaster5 got killed pretty easily. His person disappeared. Then cybot101 said "cybot101: ok. He was the easier of us two. Now you have me." I backed a few steps. He pulled a gun out and aimed for me and I ran around him. He turned. I pulled a knife out and prepared to throw it. He shot the gun at me. It missed and proved fateful for him. His gun recoiled and provided a opening for me to throw the knife at his head. I did so and his person crumbled to the ground. He died. I walked over to where there people were and picked a few items up. My knifes and a sword from changlingmaster5 and a gun from cybot101. A few minutes later they responded and a new person logged on. His name was "mightyrobinhood." (Coughcough)Then cybot typed "ok. You may of beat us easily but you'll never win against robinhood. I typed back "try me." Then mightyrobinhood appeared. He was a tall guy in red and green clothes build like an assassin. He had many guns and knifes. He had two long swords. They glowed slightly and I knew that they were poisoned. One hit was basically a critical. I stood in a defensive position. He slowly walked around me. I made sure that I faced him the entire time. Then he pulled out a huge and I mean huge gun that looked like a shotgun. He fired it and I dodged. Then changling typed back "did you just dodge that?" He shot again. And again. I dodged them all. Finally the gun ran out of ammo and he put it down and picked up a new one. I threw the knife at the right moment t the right spot. No it didn't kill him. Or hit him. But I wasn't aiming at him. The gun now had a knife in the barrel. He didn't seem to notice. He pulled the trigger and the gun exploded. I pulled out my bow and whacked him with it. Then I pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the head. He fell dead. His body dissolved. Then changling and cybot both typed "wow. We follow you." Then cybot typed "I have a few questions." At the same time it said "mightyrobinhood logged off." I typed back "k. Shoot." He typed "1 what is your character level? 2 why is your character light blue? 3 is your character an elf. Those are hard to get. They're expensive." I typed back "level thirty. She's made of crystal. Yes she is an elf. lets just say I have a the most amazing parents. In more ways than one." Then changling typed "who are you. And your parents?" I typed "it's a mystery that you may never find out." They both typed "hey. Who are you?" I typed "I'll tell you when you tell me who you guys are." After a while of silence I turned and began to walk off. I made it maybe twenty paces when cybot typed "fine. Changling is beast boy." Then cha-beast boy typed "hey. Well cybot is cyborg of the teen titans. So who are you. Are you a girl? You must know that I'm amazingly handsome and super cool." I rolled my eyes and typed "yes I'm a girl. My name is Krystal Fenton. I'm guessing you might find out who my parents are." Cyborg typed "are you having a panic attack. I mean you just found out that we are super hero's and your talking to us. But Fenton. You must be new right. We have nothing on you." I typed "now I know that you are researching us. I'm new. Lets just say that jazz is my aunt." Then he typed back "what. Danny had children he's underage. And with who?" I typed back "Danny is my dad but not in the sense your thinking of. He's basically is my dad. But at the same time he's not. I wasn't really born. Besides. I'm around seven months old. But I look around ten eleven years old." Cyborg typed "oh. Then how are you talking to us. If you seven months old but you look around eleven then something is wrong. Who is your 'mom'?" I typed "It's confusing but you might figure it out. I'm sure your smart enough. If not oh well. My mom is Sam Manson. Not in the sense your thinking of either. Man I am tired." Then beast boy typed "where are you?" I typed "in San Francisco. But you won't find me." He typed "it's only what five over there. How are you tired?" I typed "well I've been up all night and sleeping during the day." cyborg typed "oh. Do you want to sleep some more?" I typed "nah. I just talked to my parents and the rest of my family. I'm mostly awake. Besides I can't fall asleep at the moment. Or for a while. My life is taking all sorts of twists and turns at the moment. Well I'm going to find the boss of this level so I can pass it." Cyborg typed "we'll come help."  
Time skip. Four hours. Thirty seven minutes.  
Cyborg typed "we have to go. Time to put some bad guys away. See you later." "Cybot101 logged off." "Changlingmaster5 logged off." I sighed and stretched. It was nine forty. The arcade closed around an hour and forty minutes ago. Everyone ad left me alone. I ate the other cherry already. But this time more carefully. I got up and closed the laptop. I logged off already. I walked over to the door and opened it. Then I remembered that I was in my pjs. I closed it and changed into regular clothes. I then walked out of my room and out of the castle. I saw a few people racing. Vanellope wasn't among them. I saw her and Ralph around a tall mountain. I changed and flew over to it. They were climbing it. Well actually Ralph was climbing it. Vanellope hung onto his shoulders. I turned and flew to the track. I landed on the finish line arch next to the cup and changed. I sat down and watched as they raced for the finish line. I turned invisible so an accident didn't happen. A pink glass cart one crossed first. My ghost sense went off. I turned. I didn't see any ghosts. Hmm. Ten outside the game I heard a "run puny humans. I am Skulker. The ghost zones greatest hunter."I sighed and changed. I flew towards the screen and phased into the real world. He was outside terrorizing everyone. I phased outside and said "well why are the ghosts leaving amity anyways." He turned and said "what. We can't haunt other places as well?" I rolled my eyes and shot him with an ecto-blast. He dodged and I made a portal to the ghost zone behind him. I flew towards him with my hands glowing green. He backed up and into the portal. I closed it. At least it wasn't the bo- "I am the box ghost. Beware me and my square crates of doom." Great. "Speak of the devil." I flew over to him and an idea popped into my head. "Hey boxy. I have a favor." He turned and said "ok. What is it.?" I said "why don't you scare the parts off of a friend of mine. He's a large half man half robot. I'll open a portal to them for you. Tell them that Deadly Crystal sends her regards." His eyes lit up. I opened a portal to the titans tower in jump city. He flew into it. I closed it and flew back to sugar rush. I landed in my room and grabbed my bag. I pulled out a notebook. I flipped a few pages. Most of the drawing were of costumes that I would like. Most were near the same. The newest one was the one I liked the most. A black hooded cloak as the outside piece. The main uniform was a pair of black pants that was pretty nice. The shirt was black and was one with long sleeves that ended at my wrists. The dark purple gloves that were fingerless. The black boots that laced up with dark blue laces. A dark blue belt with a bunch of pockets for stuff. I stared at it for a while. Going over every detail. After a while I put it up. I laid down on the bad for a nap. I closed my eyes and passed out.  
Meanwhile the Titan tower.  
Raven pov.  
I was getting annoyed. How fast does Dr light got out of jail so fast. We busted him six times this week already. I was following robin and starfire. Cyborg was talking about someone called deadly crystal on the stupid game doom. We walked into the living room and I sat on the couch. Robin was being hugged by the ever so happy starfire. Cyborg and beast boy an over to the computers. Then the strangest thing happened. The few boxes we had in here lifted up of the ground. I said "I'm not doing this." It was true. The rest of the team looked at the boxes. They glowed green. Then a voice called out " I am the box ghost. You will fear me and my cardboard boxes of doom." Then a blue skinned man in overalls flew through the wall. The lifted his hands and the boxes flew up even more. He said "oh yea. Deadly Crystal sends her regards." I saw cyborgs blue lights dim and beast boy said "what. She's in California. No way. She sent you. For us?" Robin said "that deadly crystal. Who are you? Are you her friend?" The floating man said "didn't you hear. I'm the mighty box ghost. Yes she sent me. And kind of if you count catching me and sending me to the ghost zone multiple times. Now feel my wrath." And the boxes began to fly everywhere. "Titans scatter." We did.  
Back to Krystal pov.  
I was being chased again. The same dream as last time. I woke with a start. Who was this guy. He made me feel more secure and safe than I've felt in a long time. I wanted to find out who he was. But I couldn't. Ah well. I logged onto doom to see than I was alone. Hmm. Strange. It was usually near full. I walked around for a while. Then after a while I logged off. I got up and stretched. I changed into my alter ego and flew out of the castle. I flew so high I hit the top of the game. Then I stopped flying. I let myself fall. Before I hit the ground I flew back up. Then I flew back down and landed on the ground. I sat down and looked at the sky. It was blue as usual. A nice color. I sighed. I made my laptop next to me and logged onto doom. It wasn't empty. But before I got on there was only two players. Now there's three. Changlingmaster5 and cybot101 were already logged on. Cyborg typed "there you are. Did you send a "box ghost" to us?" And beast boy typed that was not cool dude. It took hours for him to leave." I typed "yep. Like him. Your lucky he went. Next time I might force a tougher ghost over there. And no I'm not telling you how I can make them do whatever. Even ifs against their will. :)" there was silence. I walked around. Then cyborg typed "grr. We're going to turn in. Have fun." They logged off and I continued to play for an hour or so. I then logged off and made the laptop dissolve. I heard my stomach growl. Of course. I made sure that I had some money and opened a portal to the real world. To an alley behind a McDonald's. I jumped in and then closed it. I walked around to the front and entered. I walked up to the counter. I was surprised that it was opened. I ordered a salad and a coke from a tired looking lady. After a few minutes it was done. I grabbed them and paid. Then I left and walked into the alley behind it. I opened the portal and jumped in. There was a girl standing in the field where I opened it. She was alone. Except for her cart. The pink glass one. I searched my mind for her name. None popped up. I said "um. Hi." She turned and screamed. She jumped in her cart and raced off. "Crap." I closed the portal and jumped I the air and took off. I landed in a mountain. Once there I sat down and ate. I saw the girl race back over there with Vanellope Ralph and a few doughnuts on motorcycles. I flew back down while turning invisible. I landed in the middle of them. I turned visible and yelled "boo." The girl fainted and the doughnuts jumped on their motorcycles and raced off. I was rolling on the ground laughing "okay. That was a little funny." I heard Vanellope say. There was a deep laughing. Ralph I realized had never laughed since I've been here. I sat up and said "you know if you guys were the same age y'all would make a good couple." (It's true.) Ralph denied it. Vanellope was blushing furiously. She denied it too. At this I laughed harder than ever. It reminded me of the stories that tucker and jazz used to tell me about mom and dad before they stared to date it took like twenty minutes before I finally calmed down. Once I calmed down Vanellope said "what was Taffita (that is how you spell her name right) talking about. A blue swirling circle?(her portals are blue.) show us. Please." I sighed but I still had a huge grin on my face. "Fine." I opened a portal to right outside this game. Vanellope ran over to it. Before she got there I reached out with one hand and grabbed her arm. She said "hey. Ralph help." He shook his head and said "who knows what's out there. Or in there. It could be dangerous. Sorry kid." I said "well I do know one person who knows where this leads to. Me. It may not be dangerous to me but to you guys two people would know. One I haven't yet met. The other one is my mento-crap. I forgot. I'm supposed to meet him everyday. Crap." In my panic I accidentally let her go. She ran and jumped into the portal. Ralph raced after her. I did the same. She said "where are we. Wait. Is this. It is. Sugar rush." Ralph had to crouch to not hit the ceiling. 'Hmm. They are fine.' I thought to myself. Vanellope ran over to the game sugar rush. I said "welcome to the real world." They gasped. Ralph looked outside. Then he said "wow. Hey. What's up with the flashing blue and red lights?" I followed his gaze. "Crap." I said "the police were coming here. I pushed Ralph into the portal and picked up Vanellope who said "hey." And literally threw her into the portal. I flew in and closed it. I then said "I've got to go. I've missed enough lessons already." And opened a portal to Clockwork's. I flew in and closed it. I flew up to the top of the tower and stopped behind clockwork. He chuckled and said "your late." I said "I'm so sorry. I honesty forgot. I've been busy." He chuckled again and said "I know. Today, since your busy with the other clones I decided to let you go visit my brothers and sisters. Take this." He handed me a small roll of parchment. I unrolled it and saw a bunch of doors and a tower. The tower was Clockwork's. I decided to go to the door marked "prophet." I said "see you later." And left. I flew over to the door marked "prophet."  
Clockwork's pov  
I watched my apprentice fly out of the door. "Dear child. Your future is going to be rough. May all ghost and humans alike help. Along with the not so human. You'll need it." I heard something rattle. I turned. A beaten darkened thermos was sitting on the self. It wasn't Dan Phantom. He was in a new looking thermos. The ghost in that one was much much more powerful. That one made Dan look like a superhero. Then the whole tower shook. A voice said "you can't hold me here forever Clockwork. And once I escape no one will be able to stop me. Not even your precious Krystal. Ha-ha-ha" that ghost was the one that I was afraid of. That was the ghost everyone that knew about it was afraid of. Even Father Time and Mother Nature. Much less the ghost king. He was terrified. That ghost could escape time and space itself. The only reason it was trapped there was because my brothers, sisters, mother, father, and myself were holding it there by sacrificing our own life to keep it there. But it wouldn't hold forever. Or too long. We had less than a year before the spell broke. It would give us our powers back but release that.  
_ pov.  
Nothing would stop me once I escaped. I would destroy everyone and everything. Nothing would stand. The ghosts would perish. The only one that would be left would be me. It would be perfect.  
Krystal pov  
I went to knock on the door when it flew open. A very old emphasis on old ghost lady floated there. She said in a creepy voice "welcome Krystal Fenton/Phantom. Clone of Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson. I know you wish to hear a prophecy. Come in dear one. My name is Prophet. I tell prophecies. Of course." She floated over to a small chair and floated over it. I floated over the small chair opposite of her. A small table with a crystal ball separated us. I could tell that it was crystal. She placed her hands on it and the ball glowed a light green. The. She said "your future is a troubled path. There is going to be far more trouble than ever before. Then in less than a year you shall have the fight that is going to seem impossible. The ghost that you will fight makes Dan Phantom seem like superman. But winning comes at a price. You will die. Either way. You. Will. Die. But for something nicer a huge surprise will happen to your family. It will change your family. It will happen tomorrow. You can't stop it. But it isn't that bad. Although it is pretty bad. If you wish I can show you some things. Not all but some. Come. Place your hands on my crystal ball." I did so. Then images flashed past me. A caught a few thing. People jumping impossible gaps at fast speed. Long teeth. Giant wolfs. Kids and teens flying with wings. Along with a small black dog. My aunt jazz sitting in a corner in the fetal position. A large cyborg. A flying lady dressed in a black cloak. The air around her was black. A green dinosaur. People with sticks pointing at something. And then the everything disappeared a field appeared. A bunch of people I didn't know along with people I did know stood or floated on one side. I looked across the field. A large black cloud came floating over. Skeletons walked below. A very very familiar voice called out "I see that you have gathered some helpers. But you are weak. I have killed all ghosts including Clockwork's family. I have gathered their power. You cannot beat me for I am the one and only-" then the vision disappeared really fast. I said "hey." Then I saw the ghost. She was scared. She mumbled "I cannot show anymore." Then a louder voice said "you must visit everyone else. Tell them these words. 'Ending prophecy has begun." She then shoed me out. I was kind of scared. Whoever that was killed them. I shook my head and began to fly to another door. This one had a halo and wings on it. Angel. I knocked. "Come in." She called. I opened the door and flew in. The door shut behind me. Angel said "hi Krystal. Long time no see. What brings you here?" I said "ending prophecy has begun." The glass beaker she was holding dropped to the floor and broke. "Um. Is everything alright?" I asked feeling stupid. She said "come here. Sit down." I sat in a chair she pulled from who knows where. She began to pull beakers off selfs and then grabbed a blue potion. I saw what number was on it. 0. She said "here. Drink this when you feel like nothing will save you. Only when you are on deaths door step. That's all I have for you. Go. Go." She gave me the vial which I encased in a thick layer of crystal and then pushed me outside. I opened a portal to sugar rush and grabbed my bag. I closed the portal and placed the vial in he bag. I slung the bag over my shoulder and flew to the next door.  
Time skip. Four hours.  
Inventory.  
Clockwork. Time controlling watch.  
Angel. Potion. Probably healing.  
Prophet. A prophecy.  
Death. A small skeleton. Said to be able to undo a death.  
Grim reaper. A scythe bracelet charm.  
Knowledge. A small blue book on for enjoyment and learning.  
Spellbinder. A book on various spells.  
Techno. A phaser gun charm.  
Mother Nature. A wooden stick charm.  
Father Time. (He is with Mother Nature.) a necklace. To be excerpt from time control.  
Crafter. A metal bracelet. To resist mind control.  
Lovely. A ring. For untouchability from dark matter. Whatever that was.  
End of inventory.  
Krystal pov.  
I had no idea what this meant except something bigger than Dan was coming. I had everything in my bag except the ring bracelet necklace charms and The watch. The necklace was around my neck. The charms were on the bracelet. The bracelet was on my right wrist. The watch was around my left. The ring was on my pinky finger. The nice thing was that they were all black. Even the ring. I was heading back to Clockwork's when the ghost zone shook and then lighting crackled. There was a loud "ha-ha-ha." That was creepy. I hurried to clockwork. He said "good. Good. Tuesday I expect to see you here. For training. Good bye." I then left. I opened a portal to my room in sugar rush. I changed into my pjs and laid down.


	6. Poor jazz

jazz pov. (Never had this one before.)  
I was being chased by a bunch of older jocks. They wanted to get even because I helped them on a test that was in advanced algebra. How they got in that class was a mystery. I ran into an alleyway to find that it was a dead end. I turned and they were standing at the entrance. They slowly walked towards me. I was defenseless. I left all my ghost equipment at home except the thermos. But that wasn't going to hurt them enough to make than leave. Because the ghosts were taking a leave. We haven't seen any in a while. Even the box ghost. We couldn't get in the ghost zone ether. It was closed. The portal was empty. It wouldn't turn on. We tried everything. The on button on the inside. It was plugged in. Everything. Anyways. I backed up till I hit the wall. I had nowhere to go now. One guy ripped my stuff out of my hands.  
Time skip. Twenty four minutes. (For reasons you'll find out. [please don't beat me for what's going to happen. {its unchangeable.(and its part of the story.)}]). (Poor jazz)  
I slowly got up. They left a few minutes ago. But I was frozen in panic. I couldn't believe what happened. I stood up careful not to hurt my self any worse than already. I walked over a few feet and grabbed my stuff. Then I walked home. Once there I silently put my stuff away. I sat down in the fetal position not caring what happened next.  
Rose pov.  
I walked in the door and ran up the stairs to my room to put my stuff away so I could study with jazz. I walked over to Jazz's door and knocked. No answer. She was home. Where else would she be? I knocked again. No answer. So I opened the door. I saw jazz sitting on the floor in the fetal position. Tears streamed out of her eyes. "MOOOOOM. Come quick. Something's wrong with jazz.  
Danny pov.  
My phone rang. So I picked it up and said "hello." Then I heard Dani say "get here now. Something's wrong with jazz." I dropped the phone and jumped in the air not bothering to say my signature catch phrase. I heard Sam's phone ring. She dropped hers also. Together we took off top speed for Fenton Works.  
Krystal pov.  
I woke up to my phone ringing. "Hello." I said. Dani said "get here now. Something's wrong with jazz." I jumped up in my pjs and made a portal to Fenton works. I jumped in and closed it. Dani literally ran into me. She said "ow. Follow me." I did. We stopped in Jazz's room. I saw her in the fetal position I said "it happened." Grandma turned and grabbed my shoulders. "What happened?" I said "I visited Prophet the ghost of prophecies and she showed me jazz in the fetal position. The end is coming. In less than a year a horrible ghost that makes Dan look like superman will escape and I have to take it down. And I would die if we win or lose." Mom and dad gasped. 'When did they get here.' I though. Mom whispered "Dan is the most evil ghost." I said "evidently not. It has all ghosts scared." They sat down. Dani said "she won't let me touch her. Every time I try she backs off. I was hoping you would have better luck." I nodded. I knelt down in front of her. I turned on my mind reading power. 'Go away Krystal. I'm not going to think of it.' Jazz thought. I thought back 'please. I'll make the people who did this go to jail. Or I'll keep reading your mind for the rest of time. Or I'm sure I can rewind time.' She thought 'fine. I'll tell everyone.' I turned it off and sat back. Jazz said "I w-was walking h-home after school w-when a f-few guys from s-s-school cornered me in an ally and t-they b-b-beat me. B-because I helped them on a test." We all sat back. Jack said "who did this. I want to rip them apart molecule by molecule." She said "a few boys from school. Krystal is going to help me get revenge on them." I turned my mind reading power on again. 'Monday at school show me who they are.' She nodded. I turned it off and helped jazz up. She said "I'm fine now. Please go. They stay seated "I'm fine. At least leave on Monday." We walked to Jazz's room. I made a portal and grabbed my bag. I closed it and pulled out my notebook. I said "jazz. Do you want to help me get this costume ready?" She took one look and nodded. She pulled out a bunch of black cloth and some string. She pulled out a small table with a sewing machine.  
Time skip four hours of sewing later.  
"Dinner." Grandma yelled. We left the cloth alone. The costume was half done. Jazz seemed happier than before. It kept her mind off it. We went to the table and sat down. Grandma placed plates of cheesy lasagna in front of us. Jazz's favorite. When we finished I followed jazz to her room so we could get more of the costume finished. Jazz could sew like nobody's business. We had the cape done already. "Revenge is going to be sweet." Jazz commented. We were working on the shirt. I said "wow this looks amazing." It did. She visibly swelled with pride. She yawned. It was getting pretty late. I said "we should get to sleep." She nodded and yawned again. She walked over to her bed and laid down. I made me a hammock in the corner of her room. I climbed up to it and laId down in it. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. It didn't work. So I made sure jazz couldn't see any light from over here and made my laptop. I logged onto doom to see that I wasn't alone. But it was just cybot101. He typed "yo. We need to figure out better times. How are you?" I typed back "not good. Feeling like revenge on unknown people. And very bad revenge." He typed "y." I typed "family matters. But the boys who did it is going to be VERY sorry the did it." He typed "no. Don't. Wait. Family matters. Your in amity. That only an hour away. I want to find out who sent the ghost over here." I typed "what ever. Can't wait till Monday. They will wish that they were dead." He typed "you can't do that. Just because they did something doesn't mean that you can kill them." I typed "two things. 1. I'm not going to kill them. 2. You don't know what they did." I walked over to the boss with him behind me. I pulled out my sword and viciously murdered him. "Wow. Mad much." He typed. I typed "bye." And logged off. I decided to play a prank on them. I changed into my ghostly half and made a portal to the Titan tower. I jumped in and saw that I was behind him. I closed the portal and became intangible. I yelled "boo." He jumped out of the chair and turned. He pressed a button and yelled "help. Ghost." I made a scythe and said "your time has come cyborg. And I don't mind taking a few titans with me." I was joking of course but he didn't know. He backed up. I swung the scythe at him and tapped his shoulder. Then backed up. He said "wow. That really hurt."sarcastically. I smiled and said "look at thou shoulder." He did. He gasped. A layer of crystal was spreading across him. I said "deadly crystal sends her regards." He said "her again." Then a voice said "who are you and what did you do to cyborg." I turned and said "I am the grim reaper. Deadly crystal sends her regards. His time has come. I don't mind bringing a few extra titans with me." He said "cyborg is not going anywhere. Raven. It's another ghost. Titans defend." The tall girl in the black cloak from my vision floated forward. A dark hand went to grab me. As soon as it touched me she fell gasping for air. "So that's what dark matter is." I mumbled. Robin said "you okay." Raven said "yes. Just can't touch her with my powers." I floated forward and tapped her with my scythe. A layer of crystal covered her. Her and cyborg were immovable. I then tapped starfire beast boy and robin while they were distracted. I then began to laugh and I fell to the floor. The crystal began to dissolve. Cyborg said "not cool." Beast boy said "dude." And robin said "why did you let us go." I said "you actually think that I'm the grim reaper." In between laughs. Robin grabbed me. I must of became tangible. He said "who are you." I managed to stop laughing. I said "that's for me to know and you not to find out." He said "what do you want?" I said "what's a harmless prank among friends." He said "we aren't friends." I said "yea I guess. Bye-bye."I phased out of his grip and then became tangible. I said "farewell titans. I know that we'll meet again." I made a portal and flew in. Once I was in I closed it. Jazz said "where were you?" I said "messing with the teen titans." Her eyes widened and she said "The Teen Titans." I nodded. She asked "why were you messing with them?" I replied "because its fun." She laid back down. I did the same. I managed to fall asleep this time. In my dream I was in a tall room. A bunch of pale people sat in tall chairs. They all wore black and red. Their eyes were red. Vlad was sitting to one side. Once I saw him his mouth moved but nothing came out. Then all the people in here jumped at me. They started to bite me with long fangs. Pain was all I felt. I heard someone scream. I think it was me. I woke up to me screaming. Jazz was next to me. I stopped and gasped. After a minutes I said "I'm fine. Just a nightmare." She looked at me like she didn't believe me it she let it drop. She laid back down. I did the same. This time I had no nightmares. It felt like the moment I closed my eyes grandma yelled "breakfast." I sat up. I stretched and melted the bed. I felt the tigers were bored. They didn't have anyone to watch. So I put them into a deep sleep. I stood up and followed jazz downstairs. Once there I grabbed a couple pieces of toast. Mom was staring at me funny. I looked at her and said "what." She shook her head. I ate the toast since it was better that the bacon grandma was cooking. Meat was just nasty. I mean for multiple reasons. I then walked up to Jazz's room and grabbed my bag. I pulled my clothes out and pulled them on. I made sure that the necklace bracelet ring and watch was on. I walked out to to backyard and pulled the stick charm off the bracelet. Nothing happened. I twisted the top of the charm and it extended into a five foot long stick. Nice. I twisted it again and it shrunk back down. I put it away and grabbed the scythe and twisted the blade. The same thing happened. I twisted the blade carefully because it was very sharp. I put it away and grabbed the phaser gun. I tried to twist the end. Nope. I pulled the end. Yep. It grew till it was a lot bigger. I pushed the barrel in and it shrank. Wow. I put it away. I heard a loud barking. I turned. Cujo was running around scaring people. I made a frisbee and threw it over to him. He saw it and took off after it. I saw dad take off after him. I looked at the house I saw jazz in her room. She saw me looking at her and waved to me. I ran into the house and up the stairs. I ran in her room. I said "how much it it done. She opened her closet door. It was hanging on the hook. I said "how did you get it done so fast." She said "I have to keep some secrets. Anyways get this on." I changed into my ghost half and then jazz turned around. I peeled off my suit and and put the new one on. I flipped the hood up and said "ok." She turned and jumped back. "Oh my gosh. That's creepy. You look like something out of a horror movie. The cape really finishes it." I flipped the hood down and said "this is amazing. I love it." And ran over to her and gave her a bear hug that would make grandpa jealous. She said "ow." I let go. Of her and said "sorry." She was basically glowing in pride. I flew around the room. I was loving the new outfit. I pulled the hood up and said "I'm going to scare the others." And I phased downstairs. I ended up behind mom since she was cutting and washing veggies for a salad. I made sure that my hood was up and said "your time has come." She jumped and turned while shifting into a ghost. A bunch of shadows appeared and began to fly towards me at breakneck speed. All I did was pull down my hood. The shadows dissipated and she said "you almost made me a full ghost. I thought that you were the real grim reaper." I said "jazz made my new suit. Like it?" I pulled the hooded cape off and showed her the rest of it. She said "wow. Jazz made that?" I nodded and said "she has a hidden talent. She started the day we all came over." Mom raised an eyebrow. I phased through the wall and took off to find dad. Then I saw him flying back with cujo. He saw me and took a defensive stance in midair. I flew up towards him and he said "what do you want? Who are you?" I pulled down my hood and said "to show you my new suit. Jazz made it." His jaw dropped. He said "jazz made that?" I nodded and said "she has hidden talents." He flew down towards me and said "it looks creepy. But nice." I flew back home and phased through the wall. I changed to a human and walked downstairs. Grandma and grandpa was messing with a few computers. The portal was open but wasn't working. Sparks flew from a wire and then grandma fixed the wire. I said "what's going on with the portal?" She turned and said "we can't figure out what's wrong with it. Everything seems to be in order. We've pressed the on button. Still doesn't work." I looked at it. I saw the on button. I used my powers to press it. Nothing. I didn't know what was wrong either. I walked upstairs. I went into the Jazz's room. I saw that jazz was teaching rose something so I left. I went back downstairs. I stopped in the living room. I sat down on the couch and flipped the tv on. I flipped through the channels but nothing was on. I jgot p and walked outside. I saw Dani flying towards Tucker's. I changed and turned invisible. I jumped in the air and took after her. I saw her phase into Tucker's room and then phase out. Then she flew towards the mayors office. I flew after her. She phased into the office and stayed in. I phased into the office. She was in a chair across from tucker in human form. There was a large plate of barbecued steaks on the desk. Two forks and knifes were on the desk. A computer was on. It showed a picture of dani flying towards a ghost. A few icons were on the screen. I flew over to it and saw that a webcam was on it. I turned the cam while they were eating and slowly and silently click the webcam button on the screen. I typed in Jazz's email and hit chat. I turned the volume off and saw that jazz had answered. She saw them a and yelled something. Then mom and dad ran into view. I turned the camera back to face me and turned visible. Dani and Tucker didn't see me. I typed "on three yell hi." I turned the screen towards them and did the same with the cam. I put one finger in front of the camera and then put two up. Then three. We yelled "hi." They jumped up and turned towards the screen. They saw me and jumped even further. My hood was up I realized. I flipped it down and they relaxed. Then Dani said "can't we get a little privacy while we are on a date?" I said "why. It's fun to mess with y'all. Besides I was bored." Tucker said "ok. You've had your fun now can you leave?" I smiled and said "why." I turned to human and sat. On the opposite side of the office. Dani changed into a ghost and walked towards me. I faked confusion. But I knew that she was going to try to overshadow me. She tried to and then jumped back yelling "ow." I smiled oven more and said "bye." I changed and jumped into the air. I phased outside and took off. I turned towards the house. I flew towards it at a fast speed. Not anywhere near top speed. But still pretty fast. I saw the house coming into view. I slowed down and phased into the kitchen. Grandma and mom was making dinner. I was behind them. I flew into the living room. Dad was on the phone. Grandpa was watching the tv. I flew outside and changed into a human. I walked towards the park. When I got there it was still full of kids. I sat down on a bench. I looked up and I swear I saw something really high up. I ignored it. I looked back at the park. A few kids were throwing a football around. A bunch of little kids were on the slide. The swing, which were my favorite, were empty. I stood up and walked over to them. I got to them and sat down. I started to swing myself. After a while I heard thunder. I looked behind me. There was a few clouds on the edge of the city. They were slowly moving in. I got up and started to walk home. I got halfway there when it started to rain. It was an absolute downpour. I ran the rest of the way home. I reached the doorstep and changed into a ghost. I went intangible and was instantly dried. I phased into the door and changed back to human. I saw that dinner was almost done. Grandpa was asleep. Dad was playing doom with Dani. Rose and jazz were still upstairs but not talking about school by their voices. They were talking about boys they liked. I ignored them and sat down on the couch. I heard my phone ring so I pulled out and answered. I said "hello." And I heard Vanellope say "where are you. I've been looking for you since you left." I said "I'm at my house. My aunt was hurt and I came here to make sure that she was alright. Among other things of course." She replied "oh. Well I guess that well see you later. Bye." She hung up. I was kind of surprised that she knew how to use a phone. I slipped it back into my pocket and laid back for a nap. As soon as I closed my eyes I fell into a nightmare. I was in a forest. Trees were everywhere. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned my head and saw a giant wolf running after me. I faced forward and then tripped on something. I fell and the wolf jumped on me. I screamed and I jumped off the couch. Everyone was staring at me. Dad said "you alright. You started to scream and then you jumped off the couch." I said "I'm fine." He looked like he didn't believe me but let it go. Everyone started to go about their business. I sat back down but didn't fall asleep this time. I just sat down. After a few minutes grandma yelled "dinner." We all got up including grandpa who was asleep till she said that. We went over to the table and sat down. Mom made a salad for herself and me. The rest of them got turkey. The salad was really good. I would have to get moms recipe. I was in love. When I finished dinner I stood up and walked to the sink with my plate and fork. I turned the water on and rinsed them off and put them in the dishwasher. I walked out to the living room. I sat down and laid back. I shut my eyes to take a nap. I fell asleep. I was on a beach. A outline of someone was next to me. We were laying down looking at the stars. I liked this. We were holding hands. Then all of a sudden Vlad flew in with a strange type of gun. He pointed it t me and said something that I couldn't make out. The guy next to me stood and said something. Then he stood in front of me. I tried to get up. But I couldn't. I heard a gunshot and he fell. I started to cry. Then he dissolved. Vlad pointed the gun at me and moved a small switch and then shot me. It didn't kill me but I was trapped in my own mind. I woke up to mom yelling at me and dad was holding a bottle of smelling salts. Grandma was holding two metal panels covered in crystal that had a cord going to a small machine. I smelled burned metal above the smelling salts. Grandpa was messing with the machines switch. Rose jazz and Dani were in the background. It sounded like they were crying. I sat up and said "ok. I'm fine." Mom looked shocked and said "no your not. You were crying and having a seizure. Try it again." I said "it was just a nightmare. Sort of anyways. It's nothing to worry about." Mom turned and motioned for Dani to come over here. She walked over to me and pulled her gloves off. I made a wall between me and everyone. I said "I'm fine. I'll see you guys later." I made a portal to the ghost zone and jumped in. I changed and flew to our lair. I closed the portal and made the wall dissolve. I went into it and laid down on my bed to sleep. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

don't forget to vote for the next place that this series will take Krystal. It states up till I get at least ten chapters in this one.


	7. Revenge

When I woke up I sat up and stretched. Then I stood and opened a portal to Fenton Works. I jumped through and saw that I was human. Must of changed back in my sleep. I saw that no one else was awake. I closed the portal and sat on the couch. I made my laptop and logged onto doom. No one was on. Except changlingmaster5. I typed "hi." He then typed "sup." I typed "not much. Except nightmares really. But I'm fine. Where's cyborg?" He typed "of course. Cyborg. He's charging. Or something like that." I typed "hey you don't need to get all mad at me. I was just wondering because usually he's on and not you." He typed "oh. Well I'm on. What's up with you. He said that you were going to "kill" some guys on monday." I typed "I might. It depends on wheatear or not I can be held down or calmed down somehow." He typed "hey. There's no need to kill someone." I rolled my eyes and typed "it's a family matter. So what's up with you?" He typed "not much anymore. A couple days ago another ghost showed up. With the words "deadly crystal sends her regards." And we thought that she was the grim reaper. But she wasn't. So what's up with the ghosts. They said that you sent them. Who was that ghost anyways? She was wearing a black and purple uniform type thing and she was ho for a ghost." I typed "Yes I do. She's pretty nice but deadly. Here's a piece of advice. Don't get on her bad side. She's a friend of mine. She's danny phantoms er cousin. And she probably doesn't want to go out with you. Sorry" He typed "its fine. Is she dani phantom?" I typed "no. Another cousin. But like dani." He typed "oh. But who is she. Her name." I typed "I just call her phantom reaper. She now looks even more like the grim reaper." He typed "really. I want to see but not by being sca we have to go. Robbery." Then "changlingmaster5 logged off." I sighed. No one was on. I logged off. I laid back. I was wide awake. I closed my laptop and sighed. I made a portal to the park. I jumped in and closed it. I walked over to the swings to see. That they were soaked. Great. I turned and walked away. I took a few steps and fell flat on my face. I brushed some mud off my face and looked over my shoulder. A small hole was where I had just stepped. Great. I tried to stand and fell back down because I couldn't walk on my left ankle. The foot that I stepped into the hole with. Even greater. I sprained or broke my ankle. I made a cast out of crystal. I stood up and didn't collapse this time. It hurt but was bearable. I then remembered something. I went ghost and took off. I flew over to the nasty burger and landed on the roof. I let the crystal dissolve and put some weight on it. No pain. It must of healed. I walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down. There was a couple cars driving around. Most likely adults getting to work. I jumped up and flew through town for a hour or so. After flying around I flew back towards Fenton Works. I landed outside of it and changed to human. I walked inside to see a full out pillow war. Feathers were everywhere. I blinked in surprise and went back outside. Wow. I pulled a few feathers out of my not brushed hair and made a chair. I sat down and sighed. There was a smile on my face though. I heard the door open and turned my head. Jazz was standing by it. She said "okay. What's going on. Your having nightmares and wake up screaming. You seem to not want to have fun like you used to. We've barely know you anymore." I sighed my smile instantly gone. I said "I have a lot on my mind. The prophecy for one. You getting beaten up for another." I turned away and heard her say "I know. But you can still have fun. Having fun is a good way to relive stress. Humans need fun. It makes them who they are. Even half humans." Then I heard the door swing open and shut. I turned. She was gone. I turned back. I sighed again and stood up. The chair dissolved behind me. I walked over to the door and walked in. Thinks were calmer. Grandma was making breakfast. Grandpa was in the basement by the sounds of clanging stuff. Mom and dad were watching the tv and Dani was playing doom. Rose was next to jazz. They were talking about something. I walked over to couch and sat down. I then felt my ghost sense go off. I jumped up and changed. Mom and dad phased outside. Dani changed and phased outside. I followed. I saw the ghost. It was one that I haven't yet seen. It was a blue one in pajamas. He kept asking people to be his friend. Dad said "klemper no one is going to be your friend if you scare them." Then he threw a large snowball with both hands at klemper. He dodged and threw a bunch of little ones at us. I made a shield between the snowballs and us. It froze the shield and I let it dissolve. Mom encased him in shadows and he now couldn't move much less throw snowballs. Dani and I floated back to watch them. Jazz ran out of the house with the thermos and she sucked him into it. I floated back down to the ground and changed back to human. I then saw Dani fly over to mom and dad and say "I'm going over to the nasty burger. To meet tucker. Bye." She took off. I decided to leave her alone. I walked inside. I sat down on the couch and put some cartoons on. Kind of boring but a good way to make time fly. After a few hours Dani came back. She sat down next to me. Mom and dad were on a date. A horror movie marathon. A few more hours passed. Then I got up stretching. I walked over to the door and opened it. I walked out and started to head for the mall. I got there and walked in. A ton of kids teens and adults were walking around. I went over to the gothic clothes shop for some new clothes. I picked out a few new pairs of black jeans and a few new black shirts with a couple dark purple stripes running around it. I paid for it and the cashier put them into bags. I left and walked home. I got there and put them into my bag. I put the old clothes into the washer and let them run. I was bored so I pressed the fast forward button on my watch and watched as time literally flew. Dani walked into the laundry room really fast. She looked at me and I waved. It may have been normal speed for me but for her it was slow. She said something but it was too fast for me to understand. Then I pressed the pause button on the watch and everything froze. I walked to behind her and hit fast forward. I didn't hit play so it went into slow motion. She turned really slowly and I waved when she saw me. She backed up. She said something really slowly. I couldn't understand her still. But it was most likely about my hand moving super fast to her. I turned and walked out the door. I ran out to the living room startling grandma and jazz. Rose was most likely in her room. They turned towards me and I ran behind them. This was too much fun. I jumped over the small table and ran out the door scaring tucker who was walking up to it. I ran down the street past mom and dad. They looked surprised. I ran around them for a little. Then I got bored and changed to a ghost and took off. I hit play and flew over to the park. The swings were dry. I landed and changed to my human half. No one else was here. Strange. I sat down on the swings and began to swing. I swung myself for a while till Dani flew over to me. She said "what's up with you. One minute your really slow then you teleport and started to move really fast." I smiled and said "well I'm a time guardian. I figured it out after clockwork showed me how to use my watch. And by the way I haven't seen you wearing the halo." She had a confused look on her face when I said the last part. She said "I am wearing it. It's above my head. It's been there for a while." I looked above her head. Nothing. I said "there's nothing there. Look." I waved my hand above her head. She said "yes it is. Look." I stopped waving my hand and put it to my side as she reached up and grabbed something above her head. Right where I was waving. She pulled off her halo. It was invisible and intangible. I said "now I can see it. Before I couldn't." She said "oh." And put it back on her head where it became invisible again. I nodded. Then tucker came running over and said "hi guys. Dani lets go before the movie starts." She said "ok. Bye Krystal." And took off grabbing tucker as she passed him. I stood up and changed to my ghostly side. Then I jumped into the air and took off. I flew pass the house and landed by the schools. A few kids were running around. I walked over to the wall and phased in. I walked down the halls towards the library. I got there and opened the doors. A couple kids were reading something. Including Rose. I walked behind her and saw what she was reading. A thick book about being a veterinarian. I thought that it was nice. I walked through the wall and outside. I jumped into the air and took off. I was halfway to the house when my ghost sense went off. I turned around and saw a huge portal. It must have been a hundred feet tall and fifty feet wide. At least. Then a huge human looking ghost with like twenty arms flew out of it. Oh my gosh. I saw my whole family except Rose outside. Tucker included. I shot a bunch of mixed ecto-blasts and crystals at it. They all hit but it didn't even faze it. I started to incase it in crystal. It slowed down and then with a huge "CRACK" the crystal broke. I made it dissolve before anyone was hurt. I duplicated myself and I continued to shoot it while another me used a ghostly wail. The third and final one flew up to it and began to slice into it with random weapons. I didn't see what the rest of my family was doing. It turned towards me and sucked in air. Crap. All three of me where in front of its mouth trying to escape the deadly intake of air. Then it stopped. I stupidly stopped moving and turned my head. I absorbed my duplicates and began to pray. Then a ton of air began to exit it. It hurt. Really bad. My vision began to black out. I couldn't escape. Then a bright light appeared in the sky at the same time everything started to shake. It hit the ghost dead on and it stopped wailing. It turned and I swear I saw a figure exit the heavens and hit the ghost. The ghost vanished without a trace. The figure flew over to me the light following it. I began to fall very fast. I looked at myself and realized that I had changed to human. The figure caught me and I recognized the shape of it. It was the mystery guy from my dreams. The outlined one. I gasped. Who was he. He looked amazing. He looked like everything that I wanted to see on a guy. He flew down to the ground and gently placed me on the hood of a car. My family began to race over to me. He said "your safe now. Bye." In the most wonderful voice. He then jumped into the air and followed the light up to the sky. Then I blacked out. I woke up in a small room invisible. I was in my ghost form. There was a gun and holster hanging on a hook next to the door. A police car was outside. There was a man around thirty sitting on the couch watching a football game. He seemed depressed about something. I didn't know what. Then a Asian looking woman walked into the room holding a plate of sandwiches. She said "here Charlie. Have a few." He said "thanks." And grabbed one. He ate it and said "these are good." The woman smiled and said "your welcome." And sat down. I heard the door open. I turned towards it. A girl and guy maybe seventeen or eighteen walked in. They were amazingly and impossibly beautiful. There was a little girl behind them. She was around ten. She looked like a combination between the guy and girl. Then the older girl said "Charlie we're here." Charlie jumped up and walked over to them. He was now really happy. He said "good to see y'all. I swear Nessie is getting taller everyday." The tall girl stiffened but not enough to be noticed by the rest of them. Except the boy. He wrapped his arm around her waist. Charlie said "so how's it been Bella. Haven't seen you in a while. Last time I saw Nessie Edward brought her. So what's up. Or is it classified." He chuckled. Bella said "I've been out of town. Up in the mountains on a camping trip with the girls." Then I began to wonder why she was lying and who they were. I turned on my mind reading power and tried to read her mind. It was really faint. But it was there. "Camping. Good one Bella. The less he doesn't know the better. The safer he is." I blinked. I tried to read the guys mind but he visibly stiffened. Crap. He turned towards me and growled very softly at me. Too soft to be heard by a regular human. But Bella grabbed his and and softly whispered "what's wrong Edward. No ones here. Right?"he whispered back "I felt someone here. Right in front of me. Invisible some how." She barely nodded. She said in a normal voice level "Renesmee why don't you go show them your nails." Then Charlie and Nessie walked into the living room. Then Bella and Edward dropped silently into a battle crouch. Not good. I backed up a step. The floorboards creaked and groaned. They took a step forward towards me. Then two. I decided to leave. I jumped into the air and began to leave. But when I left the house I ended up on the other side. Not good. I flew into the living room and floated intangible above the table. Then Bella walked in. She said "hi." I kind of sensed something behind me. I turned. Edward was standing silently behind me. Then I saw something outside the window and screamed. It was the giant wolfs from before. I turned visible and tangible. The wolfs freaked me out really badly for some reason. The people and wolf looked at me with surprised looks on their faces. Bella said "Charlie Sue get Renesmee and get out of here." They did just that. I backed away from the window. I stopped screaming. I was against the other wall. Edward said "what's got it so freaked out. It's not us right. I can't read its mind to figure it out either." He can read minds. Great. But not mine. Bella followed my gaze and saw the wolf. She smacked her forehead and said "jake. Your freaking her out. Go away or something." I said "you guys named that jake. It's a huge wolf." They jumped back a little. They couldn't see my face but I had just told them that I was a girl. Then the wolf disappeared. Then a few seconds later a tall guy walked in wearing a black shirt and tan shorts. He said "what is that. And why's it scared of me." I said "I'm not scared of you. It's the wolf that I'm scared of." He said "it can talk. And it's a girl. Listen whoever you are I'm the wolf. Watch." He took his shirt off and then I said "no more. I don't need or want to see anymore." And covered him in a thin but strong layer of crystal. He yelped and said "hey." I sat down in a corner and said "is this a dream. Please let this be a dream." They looked funny at me. I pinched myself and said "ow. Okay. Not a dream. Not good. I have to leave. Wait. Why can't I leave." Then I yelled. "Clockwork. Get me out of here. Now. Or else I'll incase your tower in such a thick layer of crystal you won't be able to see outside much less leave." It was a small threat but the best I could come up with at the moment. I heard a footstep and saw that Edward had stepped towards me. I sandcastle"don't come any closer. Or else." He rolled his eyes and took another step forward. The moment his foot touched the ground it was incased in a thick layer of crystal. The crystal began to spread along his leg and completely incase his legs and arms. Then Bella said "hey. That's my husband." And ran towards me. She was super fast. I made a wall and she ran into it. She then said "ow." I incased her in crystal and said "clockwork. Get me out of here. Now." Then I remembered something. My portals. I was about to make one when there was a loud "BANG" and wooden splinters exploded in front of me. I turned. Charlie was shooting at me. I said "stop." But he shot again. So I made a ball around him. He shot and the ball stopped the bullet. Then I raised a hand and made my own portal out of here. I was about to step into it when the I felt a tug on my cape and turned. Nessie was standing there. She said "let them go. Now." I said "I will. I'm not an evil ghost. I'm trying to get home. I'll let them go right now but only if they don't move till I leave. Ok?" Then she nodded. I made the crystal dissolve and said "please work." And jumped through. It worked. I was in amity. I closed the portal. Better. I then flew home. The sun was coming up. What day was it. I phased inside. Mom and dad were passed out on the couch. I saw that it was four in the morning I made a bed and changed to human. I laid down and fell into a dreamless sleep. I woke up to moms phone beeping. I sat up and walked into the kitchen before anyone woke up. I placed a pop tart in the toaster and saw that they were still asleep. An evil idea popped into my head. I ran to the fridge and grabbed a can of whipped cream. Then I grabbed a feather from the windows still. I snuck up to them and moved their right hands to me off the couch. Then I sprayed some whipped cream in their right hands and then used the feather to tickle their faces. I tickled dad first. He twitched. Then he smacked himself in the face. He was half awake. Then I did the same to mom. She smacked herself and jumped straight up. She wiped some away from her eyes and saw dad who looked like her with the whipped cream face. I managed to not laugh and watched as she looked around. She saw me and jumped up. I ran for safety upstairs. Se followed hot on my heels yelling that I would pay. I ran passed Dani's, Rose's and Jazz's room. Then I passed grandma and grandpas room and dived for the laundry shoot. It was a small hole but big enough for me to fit in it with some room to maneuver. I slid down it hearing her yell that she would get me. I was laughing so hard tears were falling from my eyes. I ran into the kitchen.I saw the cabinets and opened a door. The cabinet was full. I closed it and heard mom racing downstairs. I opened one above the sink and it was empty. I climbed in. I held me no problem. I closed the door and waited. I didn't have to wait for long. She ran into the kitchen and looked around for me. I knew this because I was peeking out from a small crack in the cabinet door. She looked around. Then she began to open cabinets. I made a small sound in a cabinet across the kitchen by crystal power and then she ran over there. I quietly opened this cabinet door as she said "I've got you now." I snuck over to the door to the living room. She yanked the door open and said where are you." I said "over here." She turned and I fell to the floor laughing because her face was still covered in whipped cream. The rest of the family came to see what was happening. Mom dived towards me and grabbed some of the whipped cream from her face and smeared it on me. I giggled and said "okay. I surrender." as she began to tickle me. She stopped and said "now I have to wash up. Come on Danny." I got up and walked to the living room as everyone dispersed. I grabbed my bag and saw that a load of clothes were next to it. I made a wall around me and changed into clean clothes. I put the dirty ones in a dresser I made. I made the dresser disappear. I let the wall dissolve and grabbed my pop tart from the toaster. I sat down and ate it. I grabbed a small box of grape juice and drank it. Then it was time for everyone to leave. I made a portal to mom and dads collage room and let them jump in. I closed it and changed into my ghost form and followed jazz as she opened the door to leave. I turned invisible. I followed her to the school and floated behind her. She put some stuff in her locker and pulled a thick book out. I followed her through the hall till we were by the gym. She opened the doors and I followed her in. She whispered "are you there." I tapped her on the shoulder. She didn't jump. She pointed at a group of guys and whispered "them." They saw her and one guy said "what. Didn't get enough of a beats down Friday. How about. Some more." They began to walk towards her. She didn't look scared. They reached her and one guy pulled his fist back. I made a shield in front of her as his fist went forwards. It hit the crystal and he howled in pain. I made myself visible. I said in a very creepy voice "I am Krystal Phantom. She is under my protection. If you touch her again I will make you regret it for he rest of your life. Now leave with and you will not touch her again." I made a bunch of crystal tigers lions and bears. They began to walk towards the guys. They began to freak out. They were apologizing and and pleading. I let them go after a nod from jazz. She said "thank you Krystal. You can leave." I nodded and made a portal. She walked out. The guys were on the floor crying. I whispered to them. "I will make it where ghosts are just like you. Or your just like ghosts. If you touch her again." I flew through the portal and into sugar rush. There were a few people racing around. The arcade was open. I flew to my room to sleep for a while. I was tired. I changed to human and laid down. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up to a loud scream and being hugged to near death. I opened my eyes and saw that Vanellope was hugging me. I said "ow. Okay I'm back. I had some family business to take care of." She let go of me and ran around me in circles screaming something about "she's back she's back." I sighed and smiled. I reached out and stopped her. I rubbed my hand through her hair. She growled and said "I don't like that." I continued. She backed up and said a final "she's back." Then I said "yes I am." She ran out of the room then ran back in to grab my wrist. She dragged me to the main hall where Ralph was. He waved. I waved back. Vanellope said "Ralph is going to take us to pac man for an important meeting." She ran upstairs and came back down a few minutes later in a dress. She ran over to her cart and jumped in. Ralph got on the back of it. I went ghost. She took off driving really fast. But I followed her easily. She stopped at the train and jumped out of her art. She ran onto the train and Ralph followed. I flew behind it. Once it was at the station they got off and they got into the small crowd of people and things heading for pac man. I flew above everyone. I was getting strange looks from a bunch of people. I really didn't care. I floated above Ralph who was easy to see. Once they got into the train thing for pac man I flew above it. A few people were mumbling. I gave them death glares and they stopped. We got there and I followed Ralph to the pac man center box and I saw a few tables with a bunch of chairs. I saw one labeled Vanellope Von Schweets. Another was labeled Wreck It Ralph. Next to him was Fix It Felix Jr. Across the room was Calhoun. No first name. I floated next to Vanellope who sat down in her chair. Then a large yellow ball with a triangle piece missing began to talk. He said "welcome game leaders. We hav-who is that?" He was facing me. I rolled my eyes and said "who are you." He said "I am PAC man. Now who are you." I said "none of your business." He said "tell me or else you won't ever be here again." I said "I care. Besides. No one can touch me. Here. I'll tell you who I am. I'm Krystal Phantom." He said "let's see about that Krystal. Ghosts. Please get her out of here. She's not supposed to be here." A few multicolored ghost type thing floated in and went to grab me. I turned intangible. They floated through me. One said "we can't touch her." Then PAC man came over to me and went through me. He gasped. I said "ok. We've discovered that I'm untouchable now can this meeting begin." He said "yes." In defeat. He went back to his spot and the ghosts left. He said "okay. I have called everyone here for very special event. In two days a few games will be receiving an upgrade or a patch. One will be relocated to another arcade. A patch is where a virus is found and deleted. These game will be receiving the upgrade. Dance party 5. Zombified. Hero's duty. Mortal combat 2. Sugar rush. And finally detectives recall. These are the ones receiving a patch. Zombified. Fix It Felix Jr. Gang street wars. The reaper. And finally PAC man. The one being relocated is PAC man. Thank you. You may leave." Everyone got up. I followed Vanellope out of here and to her game. Everyone was quiet. We got to the station and hopped on the train. I stayed a ghost the whole ride. I heard the familiar "the arcade will open in five minutes." We rode the train to the tunnel and got off. Vanellope got in her cart and took off. I followed in the air. When we got halfway to the castle I saw the clone race towards it. I followed him. He phased into the throne room. I followed. I saw him race to a small blue room behind it. There was a large controller on a wall. He pressed a few buttons. Up up down down left right left right b a start. The wall opened and he flew into it. I followed. I almost gasped in surprise and delight. The room was almost entirely black and huge. The only lights came from a bunch of floating boxes with cords attached to them. He flew over to the middle and pulled out a box from who knows where. He let it go and I saw the name on it. "Turbo." Who was turbo. Then it flashed a few times. Then he turned to leave. I turned invisible before he saw me. He flew out. I was close behind him. The door shut right behind me. He flew out of the castle and I decided to let him go. I turned visible and flew next to Vanellope and asked her "who is turbo?" She jumped and said "he is the worst bad guy I know. He tried to take over this game. Why?" I then said "well then this is bad. The other clone just added him into your games code." Then a flash of lightning struck a mountain shaped like a cola bottle. Then a loud voice said "Turbo-tastic." Vanellope fainted. I then made a few tigers and had them run to Felix, Ralph, and Calhoun. When they reached their target they said the same thing. "Turbo has returned. He is in sugar rush. Hurry." I meanwhile locked her in a very thick layer of crystal except a hole so she could breathe. I then flew at the giant screen and phased halfway through and got transported to the real world. I saw someone going to flip the sign to open. I flew over to him invisible and overshadowed them. I made him turn and walk back out. I made him think that he was sick and the arcade wasn't going to open today. But tomorrow yes. I left him and went back into sugar rush. I found Ralph Felix and Calhoun sitting around Vanellope. I released her and she obviously had woken up while I was gone. She jumped up and said "he's back." I said "he was on the mountain. I'm going to check it out." I took off for the mountain.  
No ones pov.  
Turbos code box began to glow a strange green color. Then it became almost invisible and intangible. But not completely.  
Krystal's pov.  
I flew towards the mountain at a good speed. But not anywhere near top speed. I needed the energy. Then my ghost sense went off. I looked around. I didn't see a ghost. So why was it going off. I reached the mountain and back up. I saw a grey colored guy with a white helmet on. But that's not what startled me. He was floating above the ground and his hands were colored green. He was a ghost. Great. I raised my hands and blasted him. He glared and me and said "I am turbo. Now because I have ghost powers I cannot be defeated. That and I am now part of this game. I will take over this arcade. No one can stop me." I rolled my eyes and shot a ecto-blast at him. It hit him in the head and he was blasted backwards. I made a wall behind him and he crashed into it. I flew over to him and punched him as with as much strength as I possessed. He broke through the wall and fell down the mountain. I followed him blasting him the whole way. He kept yelling "ow." Then he hit a tree. There was an audible "crack." As his neck broke. I raised my hand and blasted him with a large ecto-blast. He dissolved. Then the spot where his body was flashed blue and he was now standing up looking fine. Crap. He raised his hands, which were now glowing green, and shot a ecto-blast into the air. He aimed his hands at me and fired. I dived for the ground and sank through it. I came up behind him and blasted him in the back of the head. He fell on his face. Then he jumped up and flew off I chased him and he phased into a mountain. I followed him into it and lost sight. I looked around me. Nothing. I sighed in defeat and phased outside. I flew back to the castle and saw that everyone was crowded in a small circle behind the throne. They saw me coming and Ralph asked "is he gone?" I shook my head and said "no. I lost him. I did completely get rid of him but he just reappeared. And he's a ghost now." I floated to the ground. I changed to a human and yawned. I said "I'm going to sleep. Wake me if he comes over here." I walked over to my room and laid down on the bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I have delivered. now go booted for the next place this series will take Krystal on my page. Bye


	8. Authors note

I'm sorry. Ive been using a ipad to write this and now I can't use the ipad because it was a schools ipad and I have to turn it in soon. I WILL COMPLETE THIS SERIES. I promise. See ya soon.


	9. A book among hidden things

I'trying to upload as much as possible while trying to do a good job before I lose my ipad which means no writing this anymore which sucks because I enjoy this more than anything really. This is one of my three joys in the world. See y'all later

Danny pov  
I was sitting in a chair by the desk playing doom. That was until I heard a "time out." Then a clock appeared in midair and the hand winded itself around it to reveal Clockwork. He said "I have a very very serious matter to discus. It's about the ghost king." I said "is he coming back. Where is he." Clockwork said "nothing like that. It is been decided that its time for a new ghost king. Pharaoh dark is dissolving because he was defeated. The ghost who defeated him is now the rightful ruler of the ghost zone." I said "wait. I defeated him. So I'm the new ghost king. But I'm only a teenager." Clockwork chuckled and said "yes but you defeated him you saved the planet and defeated your future." I was thinking of something to say when he teleported us to the castle of the ghost king. The ghost king was floating above a table. He said "you defeated me. Here. Take this. Goodbye and good luck." He gave me a small box and then disappeared. I opened the box. It held the crown of fire and the ring of rage. Clockwork said "as king of the ghost zone you don't have to wear the crown and ring. All regular ghosts know already. All ghosts have to obey you until your defeated. Any punishments you owe are now gone. You will no longer be hunted. Your castle is changing to how you like it now." As he said that last line the castle did change. It turned black with the doors being a bright green. The stairs were the same color. Then clockwork said "you don't need to be here all the time. You can leave." He then disappeared. A portal opened up in front of me. I knew where it was going. As if I made it it went straight to the collage. I stepped in and sat down in the chair again. The portal closed. This was a lot to take in.  
Krystal pov  
I woke up to a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Then a vision appeared in my head. It showed dad in the ghost king palace with the crown of fire. What was that about. I pulled out my phone and called dad. He picked up on the first ring and said "this is Danny. Hello." I said "what just happened. I just had a vision of you in the ghost kings palace with the crown of fire. What's going on." He sighed and said "well Krystal I'm now the ghost king. I keep getting new powers. I can open portal to and from the ghost zone. I can use telekinetic powers. And I can call the fright knight to do whatever I guess." I said "oh. Okay. You sound tired. I'll leave you alone now." I hung up and looked at the time. It was around ten at night. I sat up and looked out the window. I saw Vanellope and Ralph walking up to the castle. I stood up and stretched. I walked out of the room and waited next to the main doors as they walked in. I jumped back and yelled "boo." Ralph hit the ground where I was just standing. I mumbled "that would have hurt." Then Vanellope said "he nearly hit you." I said "well I'm still here and not flattened." She rolled her eyes. I said "I'm going on patrol." I went ghost and jumped into the air. I flew off outside and bean to fly around. I passed the mountain and flew through the finish line. Then I hung a left at the nesquik sand pits and a right at the giant jawbreakers. I circled back around junkyard and then flew back to the castle. I flew in and landed near Ralph. They were talking about something about the racers. I said "I'm done with patrol. So what's up. Or do you two want some more time alone." Vanellope said "some time alone. We're talking about what to tell the racers about turbo." I nodded and walked to my room while I changed to human. I got in it and made a desk. I sat down at it and made my laptop. I logged onto doom and saw that there was only three other players on. Mightyrobinhood. Changlingmaster5 and cybot101. I typed "what's up?" Then beast boy typed "the sky." While cyborg typed "not much. I didn't see a killing in amity. So what happened." I typed "I scared the crap out of them. I may only be around ten but I can scare the crap out of anyone really. Thanks to a new uniform." Then robin typed "a new uniform. And your ten. Yet you scared the crap out of someone. Did you send a ghost?" I typed "no. The uniform is that I got a new gothic look. I've been goth for a while but a new look about it. It doesn't really look to scary though. Yes I'm ten. I did say that a while ago. I kind of figured that cyborg or beast boy would of told you robin." Then he typed "how do you know who we are?" I typed "well thank your team mates for that. And no i haven't freaked out over any of you." He typed "I'm gonna get them later. Well if you didn't use a ghost and your new look isn't too scary then how'd you scare them?" I typed "a girl has to keep a few secrets. Hey. Is raven in the room?" He typed "ugh. Yes raven is staring over my shoulder." I typed "hi raven. I do like you the best. I like all of you but raven is just amazing. I mean necromancy powers. It's all really cool. The goth look is amazing." Then he typed "who are you deadly crystal. It's raven typing." I typed "cyborg. Beast boy. Don't you tell your team anything. I'll give you a few minutes to let them talk and y'all to possibly get them." Then he typed "robin here. Ok." I walked around for a while. Then I had a idea. I ran of to a small village and bought a ton of land mines. I ran back and placed them all around them. I may have put too many. I mean 2500 mines may be too many. But oh well. I ran away. But close enough to still see them. After a few minutes robin typed "I think they learned their lesson Krystal. Where are you." I typed "over here. Come get me." I shot an arrow at them. It hit robin and damaged him. He took a step forward when cyborg typed "no. Don't. It's trapped." But it was to late. He stepped on the ground and...nothing happened. I made sure not to place any mines there. He typed "no there's not." And took another step. As soon as his foot touched the ground it blew up under them. I fell out of my chair and began to roll around on the floor laughing. After a few minutes I got back up and ran over to collect my winnings before they came back. I got them all and typed "y'all okay. Maybe twenty five hundred mines were to many." Then cyborg typed "well maybe." I felt my ghost sense go off. I typed "be back in a few." And logged off. I went ghost and jumped into the air. I took off and flew around the castle first till I saw the clone. I dived for him and he didn't see me. Not yet anyways. I grabbed him by the throat and said "why did you make turbo?" He choked for a moment then said "because he's a powerful ally. He's nearly unstoppable. At last he's not a ghost. Or we would be in big trouble." I said "well then. When do you want the doomsday party. Because HE'S A GHOST." I yelled the last part. He flinched and said "crap. That's not supposed to happen. Daddy said so." I said "who's this 'daddy'?" He then replied "it's Vlad." I let go off him and put my head in my hands and said "well he lied. That's really all he does other than clone my dad." He said "that's not true. Who's your dad?" I said "it is true. Along with trying to dissect me or kill me. My dad is Danny Fenton and Phantom." Then he said "he would never do anything like that. Your dad is the guy daddy wants as his new son?" I said "yes to the second one and to the first one I have proof. Watch." I turned my mind reading power on and went to read his mind but a little differently. He could for now read my mind. At least what I wanted him to see. I remembered the time right after I was made and he had me hooked up to a bed and a ton of machine that were doing various things. He walked over to me and picked up a scalpel. He walked over to me as I was awake on no painkillers and sliced my chest open in a Y-shape. He pulled the three flaps of skin apart and pinned them up so they wouldn't bother him as he worked. He did various things that made me scream in pain. After a few minutes the clone said "okay I believe you." I turned my mind reading power off and then he said "we better find turbo. Then a I'll leave. Or help around with these people." I turned my mind reading power on for a minute to see if he was lying. He wasn't. I turned it off and said "you've got a deal." I stuck out my hand and he took it. We shook hands and then I jumped into the air and he followed me as I flew towards the castle. We landed and I changed back to human. He said "you can do that. I can't. Most of the clones can't. Except Dani and well now you." I opened the door with him right behind me. I said "what's your name by the way. Mine is Krystal." He said "it's Donny." I nodded and walked over to Vanellope and Ralph who were talking about something. I said "hi. Donny is a nice ghost now. Not evil. Donny is the clone I was chasing." She turned while Ralph sat down. She said "okay." I walked over to my room and he followed me. I sat down at the desk and he sat on the bed. I said "why don't you go talk to Vanellope about a room for yourself." He nodded and got up. He left. I waited for a minute. He came back smiling slightly. He said "thanks. For everything. I'll see you later." He left again. I got up and stretched. I then looked at the time on my phone. Not very late. Or early. Around midnight. I left the small room and walked outside. I went ghost and jumped in the air. I flew off over to the mountain and landed at the base. I changed to human and rubbed my hands together. I reached up and gripped a bit of the mountain. Then I pulled myself up and reached up with my other hand and grabbed another handhold. I kicked my feet into the mountain for some footholds. I continued to climb up the mountain without many problems. The only problem I had was when I was at the top. I reached the ledge and then it crumbled under my hands. I slid down about twenty feet and then grabbed a handhold. I managed to climb all the way up with no problem this time. I got up to the top and peered down. I saw boiling cola colored liquid at the bottom. Hmm. I went ghost again and flew towards the castle. I phased through the wall and sat down on my bed. I was exhausted. I laid down and closed my eyes.  
No ones pov.  
In Vlad's destroyed lab a tube with the label 10 at the top began to glow a bright green color. Then a very fuzzy Maddie appeared. She said "clone number ten at fifty percent completion. It will be complete in one month. Then you will have your perfect son, sugar." Then something twitched in it. Maddie disappeared.  
Clockwork's pov.  
An amazing amount of pain shot through me. The thermos grew a darker black. The tower shook. The clocks skipped a few seconds. One clock skipped downwards two days. It was the doomsday clock. Now it read 00:01:28:05:37:57 (year/month/day/hour:minute/second). I was hoping for more time. Nothing could stop it from escaping. It would escape. The only person that could stop it was Krystal. Because she's a strange but amazing halfa. She would have to be strong enough to defeat it. Or else everything would perish. It would kill everything. For no reason. Other than what it thought of 'revenge'. I glanced at the thermos fearfully. It was shaking. I was scared. Not that I would tell anyone. That thing scared me more than anything. I haven't been able to look into the future or past. It had been going out for about a month. Now it was completely gone.  
Krystal pov.  
I woke up feeling normal for once. I sat up on the bed and yawned. I felt better but not great. I stretched and then sat up. I saw that it was still daytime from the racers still racing around. So I stood up and opened the door and walked to the throne room. It was empty. I saw a small door in the back of the throne room. It was hidden by curtains. It wasn't the room with the controller in it. I walked over to it and gently pushed on it. It opened. I ducked down and went through the door. It room was pretty big despite the size of the door. I stood up and looked around. The room seemed empty. I saw a bigger door at the end of the room. I walked over to it. When I got nearly to it I saw a couple huge curtains. And a big door that was padlocked shut to the side. I grabbed a small bit of the curtains and pulled it to the side. I saw what was behind it and gasped. There was a huge robot made out of candy. I ran over to the other curtain and pulled it to the side. A ton of candy weaponry was hanging on the wall. Hmm. I wonder if Vanellope knows about this place. Then I remembered the other door. I walked over to it and pushed it. It opened. I saw a small room. It had a single table in it. A thick book was sitting on it. I walked over to it and saw that there was dust on the table but nowhere else. Strange. I opened the book and saw that most of it was empty. There were a couple pages with anything in it. A bunch of pictures of Vanellope was in it. Her as a baby. Another was her on a slide. A couple were of her and a tall lady and a tall guy. One had her racing around in a small mini cart. One had her sleeping in it. Strange. I saw a picture of her with the people again. She was holding onto their fingers and swinging herself back and forth. I went to turn the page and heard. Something behind me. I turned to see a large frying pan hit me. I blacked out as soon as it hit me.


	10. The royal family has returned

I woke up with a major headache. And I mean major. It felt like someone was bashing my head in with a flat piece of wood. But thank god for freaky ghost healing. It soon disappeared. I took a look around where I was. I was still in the room but I was tied to the wall. What was going on. Then I saw the problem. Turbo. He was walking around. I went ghost and phased out of the licorice ropes. I flew up silently behind him and said "boo." He flew up towards the ceiling and said "you scared me. By the way who are you so I know who I'm about to defeat. Then I can kill the girl tied to the wall so I can become the most powerful ghost in the arcade." I said "names Krystal. Krystal Phantom. You might have a problem with the sacrifice. She not there." He turned to se the wall empty. Then he turned back and said "you may have helped her escape but I will find her. Then I will destroy her just like I did to that wretched queen and king Von Schweets. Turbo-tastic." He shot at me and I just raised my hand and a wall of crystal appeared. The ecto-ray hit it and dissolved. I smiled. He frowned. I made the wall disappear and then blasted him with one of my strongest ecto-rays. He hit the ceiling and then fell to the floor. Then he flashed green and was not floating a few feet off the ground. Not good. Then I raised my hand to blast him and he got blasted by someone else's ecto blasts. It was Donny. I moved my hand and blasted him again. He just regenerated his health again. Then Donny said "follow me Krystal. I know how to stop him." He took off down the room towards the throne room. I followed close behind. We got to the throne room with him right behind us. Donny went into the room with the controller on the wall. He pressed a few buttons and the door opened. We flew through. He said "I'll hold off turbo. Find his box." I flew through the darkness while Donny and turbo fought. I looked for around ten minutes before I saw a small green flash as turbo died again. I flew over to it. I reached for it and it flashed green again. I could feel it as it flashed. But not any time else. I put my hand above my watch and waited it flashed again and I hit pause. It was stuck green. I blasted. It now was fully visible. I blasted it again but nothing happened. I pulled off my scythe and it grew bigger. I swung the scythe at it and the box dissolved as soon as it touched the scythe. I shrunk the scythe. Then I hit play. I turned. Donny blasted turbo on final time and he dissolved. Then two boxes appeared. One said "queen Elisabeth Von Schweets." While. The other one said "king Edward Von Schweets." I blinked. Then the room grew brighter steadily. Then I got blinded as a huge flash of white and then the light dimmed. The blackness in the room was replaced by white. I blinked. Then Donny pulled me over to the door. We went through it and found ourselves in the throne room which was almost the same as before. The little door behind the throne was now gone. The wall that it was on had disappeared as well as the throne. I looked down the hall. There were two thrones they were both occupied. A tall lady sat in the one on the left and a tall man in the one on the right. Then Vanellope ran into the throne room and saw the people. She said "mom dad. Is that you?" The lady's eyes widened and the same happened with the man. The lady said "Vanellope. Are you alright we were so worried about you." The lady got up and ran over to Vanellope. She grabbed her and pulled Vanellope close to her. Vanellope said "mom. I've missed you. We're have you been. A lots of things have happened." Then the lady who was probably the queen carried Vanellope to the thrones and sat her in a small throne that I just saw appear from nowhere. I blinked. I became human and started to walk to my room to pack. There was no reason to be here anymore. Besides the game was going to be updated. Oh yea. I went ghost and turned invisible. I flew over to Vanellope and whispered in her ear "the upgrade." She jumped and glitched upwards to the ceiling. She landed in her chair while her dad said "did you just glitch." She said "well yea I like it. Oh. There's going to be an upgrade today for this game. Krystal. Show yourself. And you scared the filling outa me." I turned visible and rolled my eyes. The queen said "good a upgrade. And who's Krystal sweetie." I said "well I don't know. Maybe me." They turned and jumped up from the thrones. The king grabbed a sword and pointed it at my chest. I turned intangible. He said "your Krystal. There's no Krystal in this game. Where are you from." I smiled and said "none of your business. By the way. Donny come here."I yelled the last part. He flew over to Vanellope and she said "hi Donny." I said .if it wasn't for me and Donny both of you wouldn't be here. So Donny at least deserves a thank you." The king said "thank you Donny. Krystal tell me where your from or I will have to do desperate measure to ensure our daughters safety." I said "Ralph pack an the cheesy ghosts couldn't even touch me unless I wanted them to. So what makes you so sure you can old man." Okay. So I was being a little mean. I don't like to be questioned. He said "fine then let's see." He pulled his sword to the side and then swung it. It passed right through me. But I made a clone as it touched me and had its top half go invisible while I made my bottom half go invisible. I made some green crystal to act as blood. It passed through me and I fell over on purpose. The clone did the same. The green "blood" spread all along the floor. I began to scream in pain even though it was a fake scream Vanellope ran over to me and began to scream "noooooo." Then I began to laugh. I made myself totally visible and absorbed the clone. I made the crystal dissolve and Vanellope said "that's not funny." I said "maybe to you. Y'all should have seen your faces. I'm a ghost from the real world." As I turned tangible. The queen said "a ghost. From the real world. Impossible." I stopped laughing but a huge grin plastered my face as I said "well I'm a half ghost but yes it's possible. I need some sleep. I'm going to leave in the morning. This ghost is good you have your overprotective parents and the upgrade will be here in the morning. I kind of delayed them with the closed store. Look outside." I made a crystal statue of Vanellope racing around. The queen said "did you make that. It's amazing. But I have a question. Where our picture scrap book." I then flew through the small door behind the thrones and picked the book up which felt heavier. I brought it to them and they opened it. Then Vanellope said "hey. Those pictures were never taken. That's me racing turbo. And Ralph and me making my cart." I yawned and said "night I'm going to sleep." I became human and walked to my room and passed out on my bed. I woke up to Vanellope saying "the upgrades here. You have to leave. See you later?" I nodded and said "defiantly. I know for sure." As I remembered the prophecy. I turned ghost and began to put things into my bag. I got everything put in it and said "see you later kiddo." I flew out of the castle and heard Vanellope yelling goodbye. I smiled and flew out of the game and into the real world. I flew past the guys who were working on the game. They didn't see me. I phased outside and landed on the roof. I pulled out the papers and read the sixth clones on. He was somewhere in a place called jump city. It was in New York. I put the papers in my bag and jumped in the air to fly to it.

This book is done. But Krystal has a lot to still do. And what will happen to clone ten. Find out in A Ghostly Titan. The next one. The poll has been finished and teen titans won by one more vote that the others. There will be a new poll up when the new book is up. I might update this one so you know when it's up. Bye for now.


End file.
